ACE COMBAT: INDEPENDENCE DAY
by LooneyAces
Summary: The top Aces of Strangereal gets the ultimate encounter when mysterious and powerful aliens launch an all-out invasion against the human race. The spectacle begins when massive spaceships appear in Earth's skies. But wonder turns to terror as the ships blasts laser beams of fire down on cities all over the planet. Now the world's only hope lies within the top aces and survivors.
1. Prologue: We Came In Peace: 1969

**Okay everyone, for those that and don't know me, I'm LooneyAces, the author of the known Shattered Skies Universe, a Looney Tunes Ace Combat crossover. Today, I start my first actual Ace Combat story (Not an SSU story). I present Ace Combat: Independence Day. Off course, it's based on the movie Independence Day, ID4, but instead of taking place in the real world, it takes place in an alternate version of the Strangereal Universe. There might be real world references. Anyway, on with the story and enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Combat or Independence Day. Just doing this for fun.**

Prologue: We Came In Peace: 1969.

[September 17, 2016]

Up in outer space, the Osean flag and the lower half of the lunar module sits idlely on the Moon's surface. Nearby is the plague that the Osean astronauts left behind when they first walked on the moon. It read:

'Here men from the Planet Earth first set foot upon the moon. July 1969. AD. We came in peace for all mankind.'

The Moon was peaceful until it starts to rumble. The soil and rocks were moving. Moving that the footprints were disappearing. Suddenly, the surface starts to turn dark as an object is blocking the Sun, preventing the sunlight from reaching the Moon's surface and the landing site. The object continues to pass the Moon, and eventually starts heading towards the nearby planet Earth.

 **That's the prologue. It maybe Strangereal but it should have a real reference to the moon landing.**


	2. Chapter 1: Contact

**Here's chapter 1 everybody.**

Chapter 1: Contact.

At an S.E.T.I station in the Osean state of Califia, a station worker was taking a lunch break since there's not much to do. Suddenly, an alarm goes off and a red light is flashing. The worker stops what he was doing and goes to check the alarm. He clicks a button and starts hearing a radio signal. Excited, the worker starts calling his boss, who was sleeping. After a few rings, his boss picks up.

"If this isn't an insanely beautiful woman, I'm hanging up." the boss said.

"Sir, I-I-I think you should listen to this." the worker said before placing the phone on the speaker.

The boss hears the static noise. He goes wide eyed before he bangs his head on the bed above him.

"Sir?" the worker asked.

After a few minutes, everyone was working, determined to find the source of the signal, while their boss arrive to check on the situation.

"Come on, baby. Come on, baby." one worker said while typing on her computer.

"This better not be another darn Yuktobanian spy job." the boss said.

"Guys from Air Traffic RES say skies are clear." another worker said.

"It's the real thing. A radio signal from another world." the excited worker said.

"Okay, let's not jump the gun here. Becky, get on-line with Space Command. They're gonna want to know about this." the boss said.

"Wait, wait. This can't be right. The calculated distance from source is only 375,000 kilometers. It's coming from the Moon." another worker said while her boss turn up the volume to hear the signal.

Meanwhile, at Space Command of the Osean Military General Headquaters at the Osean capital of Oured, General Jack Bartlett, the former Wardog Squadron leader, was talking to another General about a signal they have heard from SETI stations.

"Who else, knows about this?" Bartlett asked.

"S.E.T.I in Califia identified a signal, but they're even more confused than we are, sir." the Osean General said. "Major, get the photos."

Yes, sir." an Osean major replied.

"Radar reception has been impaired, but we were able to get these." The General said as the Major lays down an infared photo on the table. "And we estimate that it has a diameter of over 550 kilometers and a mass roughly 1/4 the size of our moon."

"What the heck is it? A meteor?" Bartlett asked.

"No, sir." the General replied.

"No. Definitely not." an Osean Army Major said.

"How do you know?" Bartlett asked.

"Well, sir, it's...slowing down." the army Major replied.

"It's what?" Bartlett asked, not believing.

"It's, uh...it's slowing down, sir." the army Major replied again.

Bartlett suddenly went to another room. He picks up the phone and waited for someone to pick up.

"Get me the secretary of defense." Bartlett said.

 **That's the end of the chapter. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Wake Up

**Here's chapter 2 everybody.**

Chapter 2: Wake Up.

At a five-star hotel at downtown Oured, a person was waking up due to the phone ringing. He was a man who is 35 years old. He had brown hair, brown eyes. His name is Brian Fenton. Brian is a fighter pilot, but not just an ordinary pilot. He is, in fact, the legendary ace who single-handedly helped the ISAF defeat Erusea in the Usean Continental War. He is known as Mobius 1. Anyway, Brian pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Brian said in a tired tone.

"Good morning, Mr. Fenton. I've called you so that you have a good wake up call. I hope you are enjoying your stay here." the woman on the other end of the line said.

"Thank you." Brian said before hanging up.

With that, Brian starts preping for the day. He's in Osea because of a conference meeting between the leaders of Osea, Yuktobania, Ustio, Emmeria, and ISAF. Brian will also will be looking forward to meeting the top aces of the world, the Galm Team, Scarface Squadron, the Razgriz, who reappeared thanks to former President Harling and the recent Garuda Team, who ended the Anean Continental War 5 months ago. Anyway, after a quick shower, Brian put on his ISAF Blues uniform, showing his medals, ribbons, and insignias before heading downstairs to meet with the other aces.

"Morning, everyone." Brian greeted.

"Morning, Mobius 1." Cipher said.

Cipher, who's actual name is Drake Cross, is a mercenary pilot who is the well known Belkan War veteran who was known as the Demon Lord of the Round Table.

After greeting and eating breakfast. The aces heads for Bright Hill where are to meet with their country leaders there.

 **Couldn't get any ideas afterwards, but I will assure you that this story will be the best. Anyway, please review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Bright Hill

**Here's chapter 3, everybody.**

Chapter 3: Bright Hill.

At Bright Hill, the Osean President Robert Wilford was beginning his day. The President was a man in his mid-40s. He had brown hair, hazel eyes, and wore his suit. This is his first term in his Presidency, succeeding former President Vincent Harling. Anyway, President Wilford was heading to meet the Emmerian ambassador to Osea Claudia Stewart, former Osean President Harling as well as greeting his aids.

"Morning Rick." President Wilford greeted.

"Good morning, Mr. President." the man said.

"That game couldn't been pretty." Wilford said.

"Heh, thank you, sir." the man said.

"Good morning, Mr. President." Claudia greeted, shaking Wilford's hand.

"Good morning, Claudia." Wilford greeted back. "Any news today?"

"President Grezzi should arrive here in about an hour." Claudia said.

"Thank you." Wilford said.

"Excuse me, Mr. President. Harling has arrived." a man said.

"Send him in." Wilford replied.

"Yes, sir." the man said.

While Wilford is waiting, another man approaches him.

"Excuse me, Mr. President. It's the secretary of defense." the man said.

"On the phone?" Wilford asked.

"Yes, sir." the man replied.

Wilford then heads for the phone and picks it up.

"Yes...Can you say that again?" Wilford asked, not believing what he just heard.

 **That's the end of this chapter. The beginning of chapters in the story will be short, but will be longer as we progress through the story. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4: Approaching Earth

**Here's chapter 4, everybody.**

Chapter 4: Approaching Earth.

Up in space, an old and dead Yuktobanian satellite was orbiting the Earth. However, it is approaching the same object that passed the Moon, and suspecting to be an alien spaceship. The satellite is getting closer and closer to the moving spaceship before finally crashing into its hull, setting off an explosion.

 **That's the end. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 5: Gracemeria Air Force Base

**Here's chapter 5, everybody.**

Chapter 5: Gracemeria Air Force Base.

In the Emmerian capital city of Gracemeria, the city is still recovering from the Anean Continental War after it was occupied by Estovakia, eventually being freed by Emmerian forces. In the city, Guy Stewart, better known as Snake Pit, was driving his way to work for his early morning shift. He was listening to the radio, learning about the conference that is taking place in Osea and about the Garuda Team and AWACS GhostEye being there. He also got the chance to see his country's most prize possesion, their Golden King, standing proudly in front of City Hall. The Golden King had been standing their since it was found after Operation Free Gracemeria. Anyway, after an hour through traffic and crossing the King's Bridge, Guy has reached Gracemeria Air Force Base. After reporting, there was a little chaos at the breaking room. One Emmerian officer approched him.

"Stewart! Stewart! What the heck's the point of having a cell phone if you're not gonna have the ringer turn on?" the officer asked.

"It was turned on. I was ignoring you, and thanks for waking me up. So, what's the big emergency?" Guy asked.

"It started an hour ago. The satellite feed is starting to make this place like the 1950s. We don't know what's going on, and their are rumors going around about some object in space." the officer said as he throws a can in the floor.

"What are you doing? There's a reason we have bins labeled 'recycle'." Guy said before noticing cans in the garbage. "And what the heck is going on? Come on."

"So sue me, Stewart! We got a problem." the officer said.

"Did intel contact anyone about this?" Stewart asked.

"They tried that. Nothing yet." the officer said.

"All right. All right. What've we got here?" Guy said as he opens a file to see data on a satellite signal.

"That's impossible." Guy said.

Meanwhile, at another part of the base. Daniel Pollini, Freddie Durand, Justin Suzuki and Stephen McCarthy are preparing to take off as they and their squadrons will be heading to ISAF territory to participate in their annual Red Flag excercises.

"Okay, that's all the pre-flight checks." Lanner said.

"This Red Flag excercise will be the best yet." Serac said.

"Aren't we suppose to wait for Snake Pit?" Sawfish asked.

"He said he'll have to wait for another few hours, so he said take off. He'll catch up." Justin said.

"Well, time to take off." Daniel said.

With that, the Windhover, Avalanche, Sky Kid, and Stingray squadrons jumps into their planes, taxi to the runway, and takes off. They enjoy the view of their capital city before the sun would rise up and before they start heading west on their journey to the Usean continent.

 **That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 6: Dean

**Here's chapter 6 everybody.**

Chapter 6: Dean.

In the Usean continent, just outside the city of San Salvacion, a man was flying his Boeing-Stearman Model 75 crop duster biplane through a open plain. He begins crop dusting the crops that are below him. Afterwards, he lands on the nearby road to head for the house where the owner of the crops live at. Once he turns of his aircraft, he heads for the front door where the owner is waiting for him.

"Good afternoon Albert." the man greeted.

"Hello Dean." Albert greeted.

"Well, I got your crops dusted. Sorry for the delay, I had a doctor's appointment earlier today. Hopefully, your crops will be fine by now." Dean said.

Albert counts his money before handing it to Dean.

"How you been, Dean?" Albert asked.

"I'm fine." Dean replied.

"How's the kids?" Albert asked.

"Healthy as usual." Dean asked.

"Reliving the war days?" Albert asked.

"Yeah, ever since I served for the Allied Force during the Usean Rebellion, I had to take care of the kids more often." Dean said.

"Yeah, I know where you come from." Albert asked.

"Well, I better get back home." Dean said.

"Okay, you take care man." Albert said.

"Thanks." Dean said.

Dean got back on his biplane and took off again to head home.

 **That's the end of this short chapter. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 7: Deployment Defcon 3

**Here's chapter 7, everybody.**

Chapter 7: Deployment/ DefCon 3.

Back in space, miles above the Earth, A group of smaller, but massive spaceships are disengaging from the more larger mothership. It seems now they are being deployed. All these spaceships are now heading towards the Earth.

Meanwhile, back at Bright Hill, the top aces has arrived at the place. They are being escorted by officials who works for the Osean President.

"I'm hearing rumors at although the leaders are meeting each other, the conference is canceled." Scarface 1 said. Scarface 1 is a man in his late 40s. Has black hair, grey eyes and wore is Usean Blues. His name is Andrew Bertz.

"That's weird. On the day of the conference?" Blaze asked. Blaze is a man in his mid-30s. He had black hair, brown eyes, and wore his Osean Blues. His name is Thomas Collins.

"Do you think something might have happen, Captain?" Kei Nagase of the Razgriz said.

"I don't know." Thomas replied.

"Don't worry, once we meet the leaders and our respective AWACSs, we'll find out." Drake said. Drake is a man in his late 40s. He had black hair, blue eyes and he wore his Ustio Air Force Blues uniform.

"I hope so, too. Buddy." Larry Foulke said.

As the aces were walking down the halls of Bright Hill, they can hear another conversation from another group of officials.

"OBC is running a story that we're covering up some type of nuclear testing experiment." one official said.

"Tell them to run with it if they want to embarrass themselves." a female official said, as Talisman and Marcus Lampert suspect her to be the Emmerian ambassador to Osea.

"NASA's been on my butt all morning. They want to know our position." another official said.

"We have no official position." the same Osean official said.

The aces continue their way until they reach two sets of doors. The guards that were guarding opened the doors for them and they head inside where they meet with the leaders of Osea, Emmeria, ISAF, Ustio, and Yuktobania, as well as Osean AWACS Thunderhead, ISAF AWACS SkyEye, Yuktobanian AWACS Oka Nieba, Ustian AWACS EagleEye, and Emmerian AWACS GhostEye, former Osean President Harling, and Yuktobanian Prime Minister Nikanor. After greeting, General Bartlett informs them that the conference is cancel due to the situation involving the alien spacecraft up in space. The aces didn't believe it at first until they were shown the infared satellite photo of the craft.

"At the moment, our satellites are somewhat unreliable. Isn't possible that this thing may just pass us by?" Ustio President William Forrest asked.

"What if it doesn't 'pass us by'? Let's retarget some ICBMs to blow it outta the sky." Osean Secretary of Defense Michael Hurley said.

"And risk turning one dangerous falling object into many?" General Bartlett asked.

"General Bartlett is right. Besides, we don't know what to expect from this thing." Thomas said.

"We don't yet know enough about what we're dealing with to make any kind of intelligent judgments." Brian said.

"Luckily, the press is making up their own story at this point. But that's not gonna keep." Claudia said.

"We may need to upgrade to Defcon Three." Wilford said.

"Absolutely. General, contact Capital Air Defense Command. You tell them we've upgraded to Defcon Three." Hurley said while Wilford had a confused face.

"That's not what the president said." Bartlett said.

"That's alittle premature." Emmerian President Angelo Grezzi said.

"I don't think so." Yuktobanian Prime Minister Nikanor said.

"We have more than 50% of the ISAF armed forces out on weekend leave, not to mention the ISAF commander and troops that are in San Salvacion for the 19th of September parade." ISAF Secretary General Edward Donaldson said.

As everyone was discussing about the alien spacecraft, two Osean army commanders entered the room.

"Go ahead, Commander." Wilford said.

"Our intelligence tells us the object has settled into a stationary orbit." the Osean army commander said.

"Well, that's good news." Talisman said. Talisman is a man in his late 20s. He had brown hair, blue eyes and wore his Emmerian Air Force Blues uniform. He is also the ace pilot who help the Emmerian military be victorious against the Federal Republic of Estovakia in the Anean Continental War 5 months ago, along with Marcus Lampert. His name is William Oxley.

"Uh, not really, sir." the commander said as the other Osean commander opened up a briefcase. "Part of it has broken off into nearly three dozen other pieces...smaller than the whole, sir, yet over 15 miles in width themselves."

Everyone looks at another infared photo of the same alien craft. It appears to show a bunch of smaller alien craft moving away from the larger ship.

"Where are they heading?" Hans Grimm asked.

"They should be entering our atmosphere within the next 25 minutes." the commander replied.

Everyone was in slience. The aliens are going to head for Earth, although, they don't know what will happen once they enter the atmosphere. After a few seconds of silence, Wilford says...

"Take us to Defcon Three."

The other leaders did the same for their countries.

 **That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 8: Visual Range

**Here's chapter 8, everybody.**

Chapter 8: Visual Range.

Back at Gracemeria Air Force, Guy Stewart is trying to figure out a signal that he discovered that is in the satellite feed just as the Emmerian officer came to him.

"Please tell me we're gettin' somewhere?" the Emmerian officer asked.

"Oh, there's good news, and there's bad news." Guy said.

"All right, what's the bad news?" the officer asked.

"The bad news is that you're in meal penalty for disturbing my breakfast." Guy said.

"And what's the good news?"

"The good news is that I've found the problem. It's not the equipment. There's some kinda weird signal embedded in the satellite feed."

"And that's the good news?'

"Yeah, 'cause this signal has a definite sequential pattern, so as soon as I find the exact binary sequence, then I can calculate the phase reversal with the analyzer simliar to the one in my jammer aircraft and apply it, we should be able to block it out completely.

"And then things will be back to normal? Excellent. Keep up the good work, Stewart."

Meanwhile, at the northern desert in the country of Karabastan, the locals residing there is stunned to see a massive ball of fire trailing across the sky.

Meanwhile, at Eusean Ocean off the coast of Sotoa on board the Osean SSBN submarine OFS Niagara, the captian was approaching the main deck and towards a radar officer.

"This better be good." the captain said.

"Captain on deck!" a Osean sailor hollered.

"Sir, we're looking at a total radar blackout over a 13 kilometer area." the radar officer said.

"Let's do a diagnostic check-." the captain said before being interrupted.

"Excuse me, sir. The radar may be malfunctioning, but the infrared is totally off the map." the radar officer said as he turns on the infrared radar.

The captain couldn't believe as the radar is being covered by a circular object.

"Jeez." the captain said before he heads for a phone. "Get me Osean Command on the line."

Meanwhile, back at the military general headquarters in Oured, military commanders are informing on the situation regarding the alien ships being sited at skies around the world. One piece of intel is being handed over to a army general, who was on the phone with Bright Hill.

"Hang on, sir. the general said as a army major approaches him.

"Sir, we have visual range with incoming over Sotoan airspace." the major said.

"Second sighting?" the general asked.

"Yes, sir. This just came in from the Eusean Ocean." the major replied.

"Correction, sir. We now have two confirmed visual contacts." the general said to military commanders at Bright Hill. At Bright Hill, military commanders of Osea, and those from Ustio, ISAF, Emmeria, and Yuktobania who came with their leaders are getting information from Osean Command as well as their countries as well. the aces tries to help them as best as they can.

"That's affirmative. Mr. President. They're tracking another one of the Califia coastline." Bartlett said.

As Bartlett said this, Kei Nagase of the Scarface Squadron whispered something to Wilford's ear.

"All right, go ahead. Put it on." Wilford ordered. "General, Mr. Prime Minister, and all Yuke commanders, you all might want to watch this."

Osean officials turn on a television screen to listen to a breaking news report on OBC. Everyone watched.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are interrupting our regular broadcast to bring you extraordinary events taking place in the Union of Yuktobanian Republics." the news anchor said.

"This unexplained disturbance and the hysteria that it's causing are incredible." the news reporter said.

"How would you describe what you're seeing?" another news anchor asked.

"It is clearing the mountains...moving too slowly to be a comet or meteor. Widespread panic has gripped the countryside as thousands have taken to the streets." the news reporter said as footage shows Yuktobainan citizens panicking.

"It is confirmed. The unexplained phenomenon is heading for Cinigrad." the news anchor reported.

"Mr. President, we have an AWAC off the West Coast. ETA with contact point: three minutes." Bartlett said.

Meanwhile, on board an AWACS aircraft, the radar operators are all confused with their radar screens.

"I don't understand it, sir. Side radar doesn't see it." one operator said.

"I know. It's blind, sir." another operator said.

"Nothing is registering." another operator said.

"Negative. We have zero visibility." the co-pilot of the E-767 AWACS aircraft said.

"Command, this is AWACS FalconEye 370." the captain said.

"Captian, the president is listening. Repeat what you just told me." Bartlett ordered as the phone is set to the speaker.

"We still have zero visibility...Instrumentation is malfunctioning...We can't get any kind of reading of what's in front of us. Wait a minute...May be clearing." the captian of the AWACS said.

Everyone listened to the AWACS transmissions. Suddenly, they hear panic coming from the AWACS before the line went dead. One general picks up the phone to try and contact the AWACS but it's no use.

"Line's gone, sir." the general said.

"Two more has been spotted according to Osean and Emmerian intel." an OADF general said. "One's moving towards Gracemeria, the other's headed this direction."

"How much time do we have?" Harling asked.

"Less than 10 minutes." the general replied.

"Major, organize a military escort." someone said.

"I suggest we move the presidents and prime minister to a secure location immediately." Bartlett said.

"Collins, can we expect the same kind of panic we saw in Yuktobania?" Wilford asked.

"More than likely, sir." Thomas said.

"We can discuss this on the way." Hurley said.

"We're nit leaving." Wilford said.

"But you all have to maintain a working government." Hurley said.

"I want you to get the vice president, the whole cabinet, and joint chiefs, and take them to a secured location. I'm staying." Wilford said. "I don't want to add to a public hysteria that's gonna cost lives." Wilford said.

While everyone starts discussing plans and Bartlett decides to remain with the President, the aces decides to talk to their respective leaders.

"Sirs, with you all permission, we like to remain at your side." Marcus Lampert said.

"We had a feeling you aces would." President Forrest said.

"And what happens if they do become hostile?" Brian asked.

"Then God help us." Donaldson said.

 **That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 9: Code of Panic

**Here's chapter 9, everybody.**

Chapter 9: Code of Panic.

Back at Gracemeria Air Force Base, Guy is still trying to figure out the signal that is in the satellite feed while most of the Emmerian Air Force pilots and base personnel has been watching Emmeria 24 news about the events taking place in Yuktobania and a press conference taking place in Osea.

"There it is, the strange atmospheric phenomenon. It is apparently what has been causing all the distortions in our broadcasts." the news anchor said.

One of the Emmerian pilots appoached Guy.

"Stewart, are you watching this?" the pilot asked.

"Hold that thought." Guy said as he listens to the signal.

Guy goes on the print out the signal before going to his fellow pilots and officers.

"Jackson , listen to this. I got a lock on the pattern of that signal, so we can filter it out. But if my calculations are right, it's going to be gone in, like, 10 hours anyway. It's reducing itself every time it recycles, so eventually it's gonna disappear..." Guy said. "You listening?"

"Can you believe this?" Jackson asked, making Guy confused. "Stewart, haven't you been watching? Stewart!"

Guy evetually looks at the television, where he sees the leaders that were at the conference in Oured, but he also sees his wife on the screen. He then sees the Bright Hill Press Secretary. A international broadcast.

"Good afternoon." the secretary said. "So far, the phenomenon has not caused any damage. We have to ask you to try to stay calm and it's important for everyone not to panic. We have new intel on the occurrances about to appear over almost all capital cities around the world. As far as we know, besides Cinigrad, Yuktobania. One is headed towards San Salvacion, the capital of San Salvacion in Usea. Two more are headed towards Gracemeria, the capital of Emmeria and Oured."

The announcement has cause concern in the capital cities. At Gracemeria, the pilots and personnel are in concern.

"Jackson." a fellow pilot said. "The Base Commander said this base is on high alert. Report to your stations."

"All right everyone, head to stations. Take it slow. Don't run. Head to your stations." Jackson said.

Guy heads for his aircraft in the hanger.

Meanwhile, back in Usea, Dean was in a bar drinking. He was about to call it until everything started to shake, causing panic. Dean, however, heads outside and couldn't believe what he was seeing in the sky. Meanwhile, a huge shadow was covering the city of San Salvacion. In one particular house, a small little boy was running towards his parents room, and trys to wake them up.

"Mommy! Lookit!" the boy said.

"It's too early, sweetie." the boy's mother said before going back to sleep.

The boy leaves, just as the house starts to shake, waking up the father.

"Is it a earthquake?" the man asked.

"We don't have earthquakes. Go back to sleep." the man's wife said.

Back in Oured, a large shadow was obscuring the city. In Bright Hill, there was commotion as the shadow finally reached the place, and causing the building to shake. Everyone, including the aces look up and looked around.

In Gracemeria, a large shadow was also obscuring the city. In the city, everything was normal until a car stop suddenly, causing another to crash and causing mayhem in the street. The driver of the first car stepped out, looking up in the sky. At base, everyone was heading towards their stations, while Guy was running towards another direction.

"Aren't you coming, Stewart?" one officer asked.

"No, I gotta see this." Guy replied.

Guy steps outside just as the shadow obscure the base. Back at the city, people at Lower Gracemeria, started looking at the sky, seeing a large fireball cloud. Suddenly, a very large circular object emerge from the cloud. Everyone couldn't believe it. It was an alien spaceship. The spaceship was slowly going over the city. Citizens deeper in the city starts looking up in the sky and see the approaching alien ship, as panic starts to break loose.

"Whoa! Look at that!"

"Oh, jeez!"

"Oh my God!"

"Come on! Let's get out of here!"

Guy continues to look on as the alien ship was still slowly going over the city, very close to the skyscrapers, and making loud noises along the way. Guy couldn't believe it.

More panic now starts occurring as the spaceship is now in visual range in mid-town Gracemeria, near the Capitol Building and Central Park, as well as other parts of Gracemeria, like the old quarter, near the Golden King Castle, the Kings Bridge, and the area near the base. Guy looks up at the alien ship before looking at the signal he printed out.

"The signal." Guys said before he look up at the ship and be came wide eyed. "Oh my God."

Guy then runs back inside the base.

The ship eventually stops and hovers over Gracemeria, the middle of the ship was at the point where it stopped over the Gracemeria Skyscraper in mid-town Gracemeria, one of the largest skyscrapers in the city. In Oured, another alien ship as also stop, the middle hovering over Bright Hill, just as everyone comes out to look at it.

"Wow, look at that." John Herbert of the Scarface Squadron said.

"Now what do we do?" Claudia asked.

"Address the nation. There's gonna be a lot of frightened people out there." Wilford said.

"Yeah. I'm one of them." Claudia said.

"We should get in our flight gear, just in case." Drake said.

"You're right, Cipher." Brian said. "We should head back to the hotel and come back here."

 **That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 10: Countdown to Extinction

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy. Anyway, here's Chapter 10.**

Chapter 10: Countdown to Extinction.

Back at San Salvacion, the couple that were sleeping gets waken up by their dog, who was chewing a shoe.

"Hey, hey, hey. Come on." the man said.

"He's just trying to impress you." the man's wife said.

"Well he needs to stop slobbering all over my shoe." the man said.

Afterwards, the man heads for the kitchen to get something to drink and he noticed that his neighbors are packing up like crazy.

"I don't believe this. Amber. Neighbors are moving out. It's just a little shake and they're running." the man said.

The man then turns on the TV to hear a breaking news report. The man just don't believe the report. His son turn appears through a dog door.

"What's up, buddy?"

"Hi, daddy." the little boy said.

"What you been doing out there?"

"Shooting the aliens."

"Oh, you shooting aliens, right. You think you're tough, huh? What you got." the man said making his son laugh.

"Okay, son, let's get you some breakfast." Amber said.

"I'll go grab the paper." the man said.

"Okay, Jason." Amber said.

Jason heads outside. He reads it before noticing all his neighbors looking at a certain direction. A helicopter passing by managed to get him to look at that direction. He then couldn't believe it. There was a massive alien spaceship hovering over the city. Amber came to him to ask him something before she noticed the spaceship and stares in disbelief.

Meanwhile, back at Gracemeria, Guy just went back to the break room where a television was showing a news report regarding the alien spaceships.

"Military officials are reporting more ships have just arrived over the capitals of Erusea, Ustio, Estovakia, and Belka, bringing estimates up to anywhere from 10 to 15 of these city-sized spacecraft." the news anchor reported as camera footages shows the alien ships hovering over Ustio's captial city, Directus, Yuktobania's capital city, Cinigrad, Erusea's capital city, Farbanti, Estovakia's capital city, Zaurek, and Belka's capital city, Dinsmark.

Guy then hears Jackson talking to his mother on the phone, trying to calm her down.

"Tell her to pack up and leave down." Guy said.

"Why? What happened?" Jackson asked.

"Just do it!" Guy yelled.

"Mom, listen. Get your stuff together and head for Aunt Linda's. Don't argue with me. Just go!" Jackson said before hanging up. "Stewart, why did I just send my mother to San Loma?"

"Did you hear me tell you that the signal hidden in the satellite feed is slowly recycling down to extinction?" Guy asked.

"No, sir." Jackson replied.

"It's a countdown." Guy said.

"A countdown? A countdown to what, Stewart?!"

"Uh, it's like in chess: First you strategically position your pieces, then, when the timing's right, you strike." Guy said before pointing at the TV showing that the alien crafts as postion in cities around the world like Gracemeria, Cinigrad, Oured, Dinsmark, Directus, San Salvacion, Farbanti, Dimitir, Cinisk, and Tyumen. "See? They're positioning themselves all over the world using this one signal to synchronize their efforts in approximately 9 hours, the signal's going to disappear, and the countdown's going to be over."

"And then what?" Jackson asked.

"Checkmate." Guy replied.

Jackson went wide-eyed.

"Oh my God. Oh my God! I've gotta call a few people." Jackson said.

Suddenly, the broadcast coming from Osea shows President Wilford and the other leaders that are in Osea.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the president of the Osean Federation." the announcer said as President Wilford is on the podium.

"Good afternnon. My fellow Oseans, and nations from around the world. A historic and unprecedented event has occurred. The question of whether or not we're alone in the universe has been answered." Wilford said as he start his speech.

While watching the speech, Guy picks up a phone to call his wife Claudia, who is at Bright Hill. At Bright Hill, Claudia, the Emmeria ambassador to Osea, was listening to Wilford speech until someone told her that her husband is on the phone.

"Hi, honey. What do you want?" Claudia answered the phone.

"Uh, you got to leave Bright Hill." Guy said.

"Honey, this is hardly the time nor the place to be having that same old discussion!" Claudia whispered.

"You don't understand. You got to leave Oured."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, we are having a little crisis here."

"Honey, they're communicating with a hidden signal. They're going to attack."

"You are just being paranoid!"

"It's not paranoia. The embedding very subtle. It's probably been overlooked. If-." Guy said before Claudia hangs up the phone.

Guy eventually sets the phone down before turning his attention back to Jackson.

"Jackson, what are you doing? Get out of town as soon as you can. Please?" Guy said.

"Okay, okay." Jackson said.

"I gotta see my brother." Guy said before leaving the break room.

Meanwhile, the television is still showing the speech.

"I have spoke with the leaders of their respective countries and we all agree that we will all, along with my staff, will remain at Bright Hill as we attempt to establish communication. If you feel compelled to leave these cities, please do so in an orderly fashion." Wilford said on the TV.

Meanwhile, th base and the city is in total chaos as Guy runs through the flight line to head for a certain aircraft hanger.

 **That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 11: Friendly or Hostile?

Chapter 11: Friendly or Hostile?

In separate humvees, Brian, Drake, Larry, Andrew, Kei, John, Thomas, Kei, Marcus, Hans, William and Marcus were heading to the air base at the outskirts of the capital. Some the ace pilots would look out the windows to see part of the giant alien spacecraft hovering over the city. The ace pilots were talking about that in radios

"Wow, that alien spacecraft is huge." Hans Grimm said.

"Compare to the Aigaion, this craft could be hard to shoot it down...if they're here with hostile intentions off course." William said.

"Geez, coming here with hostile intentions, what did we do to them?" Drake said.

"Like Brian said, we don't know enough about what we're dealing with to make any kind of intelligent judgements." Kei Nagase of Scarface Squadron said.

"Edge is right. Let's just get to the base and put on our flight suits just in case." John said.

After a few minutes, the aces as arrived at the air base where each will meet with their respective AWACS that they teamed up during their respective wars.

"Okay SkyEye, any news on these alien spaceships?" Brian asked.

"Well, more ships has appeared in other cities around the world. San Salvacion, Farbanti, Comberth Harbor, St. Ark and North Point are among them in Usea." SkyEye said.

"Intel has confirmed that there's at least 36 of this spaceships around the world." AWACS EagleEye said.

"That's a lot of spaceships." William said.

"Hey, Talisman, Was our Air Force suppose to participate in a Red Flag excersie this week with ISAF?" Marcus Lampert asked.

"Yeah, Snake Pit is to be with Windhover, Avalanche, String Ray, Hammerhead and Sky Kid's squadrons there." William said.

"I let them know about that." GhostEye said.

Meanwhile, Marcus Snow was looking out the window as he sees part of the alien ship above the base.

"Looking at the ship?" Thomas asked.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Snow said.

"You think the alien visitors maybe hostile?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know, but remember that big circle that was hovering above Bright Hill?" Snow asked.

"Yeah. Why? You think there could be a weapon or some sorts in there?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know, but we should keep our eyes and ears open, especially once we tried to communicate with them." Snow said.

After discussing, the aces put on their flight gear just in case, but not before an officer told them that they'll have to stay at the base while those back in Bright Hill will try to establish communication with the alien visitors.

 **That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 12: Get Out of Town

**Sorry for the long wait. Things has been busy for me and I never get the time to write new chapters. Hopefully, I can upload more chapters as usual. Anyway, here's chapter 12.**

Chapter 12: Get Out of Town.

Back In San Salvacion, Amber was watching the news while also watching Jason pack as he is about to report to base.

"The arrival of the alien visitors has caused over 10,000 fender-benders in just a few seonds' time, but this is just the beginning..." the news reporter said on the TV.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Amber asked.

"I have to, Amber. I need to report to the base to find out what's going on." Jason replied/

Jason could see that Amber was really concerned, since there was a really huge alien ship hovering above the city.

"Amber, look. I really don't think they flew 90 billion light years to come down here and start a fight and get all rowdy. Just relax, I'm going to report the base and find out what's going on." Jason said.

"Jason, you take care yourself." Amber said.

"Look, why don't you get some things packed, and you and Danny come stay with me on the base. And you will see that there is nothing to be scared of." Jason said.

"Really?" Amber asked.

"Sure." Jason said.

"Okay, but I'll have to check the hospital first, make sure there's no panic and chaos there." Amber said.

"Okay, I'll see you at the base." Jason said before he kissed his wife, got in his car and drove off.

Meanwhile, back in Gracemeria, there was panic in both the city and the base. Guy has managed to reach an aircraft hanger where his older brother Chris was. Chris also works for the Emmerian Air Force as a aircraft mechanic and test pilot.

"Chris." Guy said.

"The radio said people started the looting already." Chris said.

"You still have the Tomcat?" Guy asked.

"You want to borrow the F-14? Guy, you're not a fighter pilot." Chris said.

"You're flying." Guy said as he heads towards the F-14 Tomcat inside the hanger.

"Yeah, I'm fly-what? I'm flying?" Chris said.

"Come on, come on. Let's go!" Guy said as Chris follows him.

Meanwhile, back in Oured, President Donaldson is talking to his wife on the phone. His wife is back in San Savacion.

"I really want you out of San Salvacion." Donaldson said.

"You're staying there with the other presidents to keep people calm. It's the right thing to do." Donaldson's wife said. "I'm not going to let them criticize you for it."

"I appreciate your're trying to help me." Donaldson said.

"Liar. Stick to the truth. That's what you're good at."

"All right. I'll tell you the truth. I don't want you in any one of those cities."

"I'll leave as soon as the interviews are done."

"All right. There's a helicopter waiting. They're gonna take you to Rigley."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Meanwhile, Guy and Chris, who is piloting his F-14, has already taken off from Gracemeria Air Force Base as they are flying to get to Oured as quickly as possible. Chris decides to use his afterbuners to get there, and he knows he'll have to make some in-flight refuelings among the way. They are talking about their destination.

"It's Bright Hill, for crying out loud. You can't just go there and knock on their door." Chris said.

"Can this plane go any faster?" Guy asked.

"What, you think the Oseans and the leaders down there don't know what you know? They know. Believe me, they know. Heck, your wife works in Osea. So she knows that the Oseans know everything."

"They don't know this." Guy said.

"Oh, oh, You're going to educate them, huh? So tell me something, if you're so smart, how come you spend four years in the Emmerian Air Force Academy to become an jammer operator?" Chris asked.

"Really?" Guy replied.

"Just saying." Chris said.

"Look, let's just get to Oured, as quickly as possible." Guy said.

"What's the rush? You'll think we'll get to Oured, it won't be there?" Chris said.

Silence was the only reply for Guy.

Back at a trailer park outside of San Salvacion, the locals were watching the alien craft hovering from the distance over the mountains that surround the city. Dean has just got out of a taxi and heads for his RV where his 20 year old son Justin, his 16 year old son Samuel, and his 18 year old daughter Emma were waiting for him.

"Everybody's leaving, dad." Tyler said.

"And so are we. We have to get away from these ships as we can." Dean said. "Justin, go get your sister."

With that, Justin goes to look for his sister.

Meanwhile, Emma was in a car with a boy.

"This could be our last night on Earth." the boy said.

As the couple were about to kiss, Justin open the car door, interrupting their moment.

"Come on. We're going." Justin said with a serious look on his face.

"No, I'm not going anywhere." Emma said.

Justin had enough to his sister recent behavior around guys lately. He grabbed her arm and dragged her out.

"Justin! Stop it!" Emma said.

Justin didn't listen and pulled her sister to the RV. Afterwards, Dean and his family drove the RV and away from town.

 **That's the end of this chapter. Pease review.**


	14. Chapter 13: Pilots and Aces Report

**Here's chapter 13, everybody.**

Chapter 13: Pilots and Aces Report.

At an air base near San Salvacion, ISAF and Usean Air Force pilots were watching a news report on, off course, the alien visitors.

"Once again, the S.S.P.D. is asking fellow Useans not to fire their guns at the visitor spacecraft. You may inadvertently trigger an interstellar war." the news anchor reported.

While the pilots were watching in the locker room, Jason has just reported in and greeted his fellow comrades.

"Think we can find something better to do with our time, gentlemen?" Jason asked.

"Where you been, Jason?" said Thomas.

Thomas is an ISAF Air Force pilot, as well as Jason's wingman and best friend.

"Man, this is unbelieveable. This is like huge. They've recalled everybody. Guess the leave has been cancelled." Thomas said.

"Looks like the mail is still working." Jason said as he spots his mail at his locker.

Jason and realized it's from the Osean space agency NASA.

"Oh, oh, oh. Uh, you got to do the honors for me, man." Jason said.

"You're a wuss." Thomas said.

"Shut up and just read it." Jason said.

"It says...'Captain Jason Gates', loser. Independent State Allied Forces...blah, blah, blah. 'We regret to inform you that despite your excellent record of service...' I'm sorry, man." Thomas said.

"It's okay. Maybe it wasn't the time." Jason said.

"Hopefully, you'll be able to fly the SSTO, well, depending if these aliens are hostile or friendly." Thomas said.

Meanwhile, back at the base in Oured, the Aces were even watching the news reports on the alien visitors. One reported about people gathering on rooftops in San Salvacion to 'greet' the alien vistors.

"What a bunch of idiots." Drake said.

"And I thought Osea was the only country with UFO crazed people." Nagase of the Razgriz said.

"Nah, there's some in Usea as well." Nagase of Scarface said.

As the aces talk, William and Marcus noticed an Emmerian F-14 Tomcat taxing outside the window. Afterwards, they noticed Guy and his brother were the pilots of that Tomcat.

"Snake Pit? What the heck are you doing here?" William asked with concern.

"We have a problem. You and your new friends get in your aircraft." Snake Pit ordered.

"Why?" Marcus asked.

"Just do it!" Guy shouted. "Come on, Chris."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Chris said.

The Aces looked confused and concerned at the same time. They ignored and continue to watch the news. They wanted to watch the news so that they can watch as a helicopter squadron is gonna take off soon and try to communicate with the alien visitors.

 **That's the end of this chapter, please review.**


	15. Chapter 14: Hospital

**Here's chapter 14 everybody.**

Chapter 14: Hospital.

At a hospital in San Salvacion, Amber is getting ready to punch out when her co-worker was watching the news.

"It could only happen in Usea file, here's Wendy Adams with a special report." the news anchor announced.

"Below us, we can see hundreds of UFO fanatics who gathered on rooftops here in downtown San Salvacion to welcome the new arrivals. It's being called the party event of the century, and everyone is invited, especially you know who." the news reporter said.

"This is so cool." Amber's co-worker said.

"Girl, please." Amber said.

"Oh, I made this before I came in tonight. What do you think."

The co-worker hold up a sign she made that says 'WELCOME, Make yourselves at home'.

"Now I know you're not thinking about joining those idiots." Amber said.

"I am definitely going over there after I punch out."

"Cathy, listen to me. I have a really bad feeling about this. I don't want you to go."

"Like the time you had that bad feeling when I went to November City in Osea?"

"Yes. Cathy, I really don't want you to go up there. Now promise me you won't."

"Uh, I promise."

"Okay. I'm going out of town for a while."

"Bye."

Amber goes to pick up her son Danny and her Pitbull Peanut before leaving the hospital to get out of town.

 **That's the end of this chapter. I intend this to be a short chapter. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 15: The Clock is Ticking

**Here's chapter 15, everybody.**

Chapter 15: The Clock is Ticking.

In the streets of Oured, Guy and Chris has managed to rent a car so that they can get to Bright Hill. Both noticed how the citizens were trying to get out while they are the only ones trying to get in the city, although they're already underneath the alien ship. Guy is also trying to find his wife personal number that she use for politicial reasons.

"Everyone in the world is trying to get out of Oured. We're the only ones trying to get in." Chris said as Guy inserts a disk into his laptop that he brought with him. "What the heck is that?"

"Bro, this is every phone book in Osea." Guy replied.

"You think an important person like Claudia is going to be listed?" Chris asked.

"She always keeps her other cell phone listed for emergencies or politicial stuff. Sometimes it's just her initials." Guy said.

As Guy was talking, Chris looks back at the road and is shocked to see cars and other traffic are approaching them on the wrong side of the highway.

"Oh, my God!" Chris shouted.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Guy yelled.

"Tell them!" Chris said as he tries to evade the oncoming cars.

"Why are they on the wrong side of the highway!"

"Look out!"

"Tell them!"

"Right! Right!"

Chris managed to turn right, right into an highway exit, and avoiding a crash.

"All right! We made it! We made it!" Chris said.

"My goodness." Guy said. "Nice driving, bro."

"Well...So, not listed, huh?"

"No, I haven't found it yet." Guy said.

After a few minutes, Guy managed to find his wife's number just as they arrived at Bright Hill, where there was some form of protest against the Osean President and the other presidents in there. Guy tries to call her.

"So...you want to ring the bell? Or should I?" Chris asked.

"Great, she's using it." Guy said as he heard a busy signal on the phone.

"What's perfect? It's busy." Chris said.

"Yeah. With some of my jamming skills, I can use her signal to triangulate her exact position in Bright Hill." Guy said as he places a device on the roof of the car.

"You can do that?"

"Yeah. All AWAC operators can, Chris."

Meanwhile, inside Bright Hill, Claudia has just hanged up the phone as some Osean, Yuktobanian, Emmerian, Ustian, and Usean military and politicial officials were watching the news.

"The visitors have arrived, but President Wilford and the leaders of Emmeria, Yuktobania, Ustio, and ISAF remains at Bright Hill. Are Mr. Wilford's actions A-ultra brave...or B-foolhardy?" the news anchor said.

As Claudia was watching, her cellphone goes off.

"Hello?" Claudia answered.

"Now, don't hang up, sweetie." Guy said on the line.

"Guy. How did you get this number?" Claudia whispered in concern.

"Do me a favor. Walk to the window." Guy said.

"And I'm looking for what?"

"You'll see."

Claudia heads to the window and moves the curtain to see. She noticed that Guy and Chris are actually here in Osea and at the Bright Hill steps.

"How does he do that." Claudia asked herself.

Meanwhile, back at the air base, the press and news reporters and Osean soldiers has gathered where they are reporting a helicopter squadron, which consist of two Bell UH-1 Iroquois and one old Sikorsky CH-54 Tarhe with two large panels on the sides, as they are baout to commence liftoff and attempt to communicate with the alien visitors.

"Reporting live from Murdock Air Force Base, just outside Oured where a helicopter squadron will be lifting off soon as they will try to communicate with the alien visitors. Now in light of our apparent inability to communicate with the visitors. Osean Air Force officials have retrofit this skylift helicopter with a type of visual communications device. Now this is not a military aircraft...but as you could see, this helicopter has been refitted with these enormous light panels that are attached to the hull and onto the sides." the news reporter reported.

Inside the base's break room, the Aces and their AWACS were watching the coverage as Brian has returned from the locker room, holding his helmet.

"Okay, where are they now?" Brian asked.

"They're just commencing liftoff." AWACS Thunderhead replied.

Meanwhile, the helicopter are now airborne and the pilots begins the first part of their mission.

"Saber One, Flying Cat is in the air. I repeat. Flying Cat is in the air." the pilot of Flying Cat said.

"Roger, Flying Cat. Saber One right beside you." Saber One said.

Back in Bright Hill, Claudia is leading Guy and Chris into the Oval Office.

"This is something. I would never believe in my lifetime, that I would be in Bright Hill. Look at this." Chris said. "If I knew I was going to meet the Osean President and President Grezzi, I would have worn a tie. I mean, look at me. I look like a greasy monkey."

"You look fine, Chris." Guy said.

"Guy I hope you have a good reason why you're here." Claudia said.

"Look, time right now is critial. I need the President Wilford and President Grezzi. I need to explain to them, since we're in Osea and that President Grezzi is our country's president."

"All right, I'll go get them. You wait here, and don't touch anything." Clauida said as she goes to get the two presidents.

Meanwhile, Flying Cat and its helicopter escorts are slowly approaching the alien ship, nearing the fin-like structure on the craft.

"Nearing point of contact, Saber One. We're closing in." Flying Cat said.

"Roger that. You're good to commence sequence when ready." Saber One said.

Back at the Oval Office, Chris was looking at the surroundings.

"This I like." Chris said. "Look at this. You know what famous people have been here, hmm? Politicians, actors...athletes, singers...and now me."

"Imagine that. Look, a poor Emmerian immigrant like me. It's a dream." Guy laughed.

"Guy, please!"

"You'll never be in here again." Guy said.

"Speaking of that, see if they got those pens that they give away."

"Chris, what?"

While they were waiting. Claudia returns with President Wilford and President Grezzi. Grezzi recognized Guy.

"Guy Stewart, AWACS Snake Pit. President Wilford, this man play a key role during the war for my country." President Grezzi said.

"Nice to meet you." President Wilford said.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing here?" President Grezzi asked.

"President Wilford, President Grezzi. Uh, I know why we have satellite disruption." Guy replied.

The two presidents looked at each other before Wilford said...

"Go ahead, sir."

"Okay." Guy said as he grabs a piece of paper and a pen. "Let's say that you want to coordinate with the spaceships on different sides of the Earth. You couldn't send a direct signal, right?" Guy said as he show them the drawing that he's explaining.

"You're talking about line of sight." President Wilford said.

"Yeah, that's right. Exactly. The curve of the Earth prevents it. You'd need satellites to relay that signal in order to reach each ship. Well, I found a signal hidden inside our own satellite system." Guy said with fear in his eyes.

As Guy explains, an officials walks in.

"Excuse me, Mr. President. They're starting." the official said.

Wilford and Grezzi turn their attention back to Guy.

"They're using our own satelltes against us." Guy said as he showed them a countdown clock, as they have 28 minutes until the aliens starts an attack. "And the clock is ticking.

Everyone in the room then has horror in their eyes. Now they know there is one thing they have to do, and that is evacuate.

 **That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 16: Evacuate

**Here's chapter 16, everybody.**

Chapter 16: Evacuate.

The helicopter squadron has finally reached the alien ship, just feet from the fin-like structure.

"Bringing it in to hover." Flying Cat said.

"Flying Cat, Saber One. Approaching alien ship." Saber One said.

"Initiating communications sequence, Saber One." Flying Cat said. The pilot flips a switch and the lights on the panels on the sides of the helicopter begins flashing. "Flying Cat has commenced."

The lights started flashing in different patterns, going from horizontal to vertical.

Meanwhile, back at Bright Hill, while officials were watching the live coverage from the helicopters, President Wilford barged in, with President Grezzi behind him.

"General Bartlett, coordinate with the Pacific, Atlantic, and Ceres Command. Tell them to evacuate as many people out of the cities as they can." Wilford ordered.

"Yes, sir." Bartlett replied.

"And someone contact the Aces at the base. Tell them to get in the air. They're going on a escort mission." Wilford ordered.

"Yes, sir." an official said.

"Get those helicopters away from the ship. Call them back immediately." Wilford ordered.

"What the heck's going on?" Hurley asked with concern.

"We're leaving." Wilford said.

With that, the other presidents starts giving orders to their officials.

Meanwhile, back at the helicopters, Flying Cat noticed something on the alien ship.

"Uh, there's something happening here." Flying Cat.

At that moment, a part of the alien ship, some door, starts to open, revealing a bright blueist-greenist light. At Bright Hill, the officials are seeing the same thing.

"They're responding." an official said, getting the presidents' attention.

"Something is opening." Flying Cat said from the TV.

At the base, Thomas has called out the others as he sees that the aliens are going to respond.

"Guys, something is happening at the alien ship." Thomas said.

"Here we go." Brian said.

Everyone sees the coverage of the door opening and the light brighting the helicopter camera. Meanwhile, the helicopters hold their position as the door at the ship finally stops.

"It looks like there's some kind of activity here. This may be some type of response, Saber One." Flying Cat said.

"We see it, too. Can't identify it." Saber One said.

The helicopter pilots try to see if they can see anything from the ship. Suddenly, a laser beam came from the ship and hit Flying Cat, destroying the helicopter

"Oh jeez!" Saber One said before two more laser beams appeared and shot down Saber One and another helicopter in the process, killing the helicopter squadron and becoming the first victims of an alien attack.

Back at the base, the Aces are stunned.

"What the heck happened?" Larry asked.

"Did those aliens just...attacked?" Andrew asked.

"Gone. Disintegrated! They never had a chance!" Brian said.

Meanwhile, an official just handed a note to AWACS Thunderhead. After he takes a look at it, fear comes across his face.

"Attention, Aces and AWACS, I just receive a note from all the presidents. We have to evacuate now! All pilots, get in the air immediately! You're doing escort!" Thunderhead ordered.

"Thunderhead, what's going on?" Thomas said.

"The aliens are hostile! They shot down the helicopter squadron and we have minute before they start an attack! Get in the air, and do not engage the craft. You're doing an escort mission." Thunderhead replied.

"Oh jeez! Come on, everyone! Let's get out of here!" Brian yelled.

With that, the Ace pilots ran out and starts running for their planes.

"What about us. Where are we gonna go?" AWACS GhostEye asked.

"President Wilford said to get in his aircraft, Mother Goose One." Thunderhead said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get outta here!" AWACS EagleEye said.

The AWACS soon did what the Aces did. They start heading for Mother Goose One, which is the President's specialized C-5 Galaxy.

Meanwhile, at Bright Hill, the presidents, Donaldson, Guy, Chris, Prime Minister Nikanor, Harling, Claudia and other officials starts evacuating as helicopters are waiting for them.

"We are evacuating. I repeat. We are evacuating Bright Hill." an Bright Hill official said.

"Load the rest of the staff in the second helicopter." Bartlett ordered.

With that, presidents Wilford, Grezzi, Forrest, Secretary Donaldson, Prime Minister Nikanor, former President Harling, Defense Secretary Hurley, Guy, Claudia, Chris, Bartlett, and several Osean, ISAF, Yuktobanian, Ustian and Emmerian military officers and generals boarded a Sikorsky S-61L, piloted by Sea Goblin, who have been flying for the Osean President ever since the Circum-Pacific War 6 years ago. Their Marine unit is also onboard.

"Is my wife in the air?" Donaldson asked.

"She will be shortly." an ISAF general replied.

Chris and Guy took their seats. Guy checks the countdown clock and sees that there is almost 9 minutes left. Afterwards, Sea Goblin takes off and heads for the base.

In San Salvacion, Donaldson's wife was in her room, watching the news on the situation regarding the aliens being hostile and the president's orders to evacuate. She was preparing to evacuate herself when an official approached her.

"The president's ordered an evacuation. We have to leave now." an ISAF official said.

Ms. Donaldson check a last minute look at the news.

"And our prayers go out to the wives and children of those brave pilots. Indeed, God help us all." the news reporter said.

"The visitors responded with terrifying firepower by shooting down the helicopter squadron." the news anchor said.

With that, Ms. Donaldson and her official left.

Meanwhile, back at the base, the Aces are strapping in into their aircraft. Brian in his blue-tinted F-22, Scarface Squadron in their Su-35s, the Razgriz in their black F-14As, Drake in his blue streak wing F-15C, Larry in his red wing F-15C, and the Garuda Team in their F-15Es. All the aircraft's engines started roaring to life.

Back in San Salvacion, Amber, her son Danny and her dog Peanut were at the highway in their car trying to get out of town as quickly as possible. SHe was listening to the radio.

"Authorities have called for a complete evacuation of San Salvacion. People are advised to avoid the highways wherever possible." the radio DJ said.

"Oh yeah. Great. Now he tells me." Amber said annoyed.

Meanwhile, at downtown San Salvacion, at New City, helicopter pilots of the San Salvacion Police Department are trying to get the crazed UFO fans on the rooftops of the skyscrapers to leave and evacuate the area.

"This is the San Salvacion Police Department. Please vacate the premises immediately for your own safety." one of the police helicopter pilots said through the PA.

However, the people on the rooftops ignore the police's request and continue to cheer at the alien ships. Among them is Cathy, who has broke Amber's promise and now was holding her sign.

In Gracemeria, the situation is the same as the citizens are trying to evacuate. Jackson has left Gracemeria Air Force Base and is trying to head west, but can't move due to heavy traffic that came from the King's Bridge.

"Can we move it along?" Jackson said as he honks his car horn.

Back in San Salvacion, Ms. Donaldson has arrived at her helicopter when she noticed police helicopters are trying to get people on rooftops to evacuate.

"This is the San Salvacion Police Department. Please vacate the premises immediately for your own safety." the police helicopter pilots said through the PA but the people ignored.

Ms. Donaldson watched for a few seconds until her official told her that she needs to get in the helicopter. Afterwards, her helicopter left. Meanwhile, the police helicopter are still trying to desperately trying to get the people to leave.

"You must leave now."

However, the people continue to cheer. Unfortunately, the police helicopters has no choice but to evacuate as well, for they have to save themselves. Seconds later, the door panels that are underneath in the middle of the ships began to open, revealing a bright blueist-greenist light.

"Look! They're opening up!" Cathy said with excitement.

The people stop cheering as the ship's doors open more. Besides the bright light, there was a gray circle in the middle. On the ground below, people watch the ship open the doors, which they surround the tallest skyscraper.

In Gracemeria, the same occurrance is happening as the alien ship doors are opening over the Gracemeria Skyscraper, and the citizens are watching. They also noticed the small circle between opening itself, revealing some device or some sorts.

In Bright Hill, it's the same situation, but the Bright Hill staff are still trying to evacuate and get in the second helicopter.

"We gotta get the heck outta here!" a Bright Hill staff member said before looking to see the alien ship has opened and heading for the helicopter.

. Meanwhile, the Aces are standing by at the taxiways so that they can wait for Mother Goose One to start taxing towards the runway.

"Mobius 1, standing by for take off." Brian said.

"Galm Team, standing by." Drake said.

"Razgriz, on stand by." Thomas said.

"Scarface, standing by." Andrew said.

"Garuda Team, standing by." William said.

"We are to take off as soon after Mother Goose One gets airborne." Brian said.

At the base, Sea Goblin has just landed, and everyone inside started running for the C-5 Galaxy that is waiting for them. Inside Mother Goose One, President Wilford and the others has boarded.

"Go ahead, pilot. We're ready to take off right now." Wilford said.

"Right away, sir." the pilot said.

Everyone started to take their seats. Guy and Chris has taken their seats. Guy then opens his laptop to check the countdown.

'3, 2, 1, 0.'

Guy is horrified before saying...

'Time's up."

 **That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	18. Chapter 17: Firestorm

**Here's chapter 17, everbody.**

Chapter 17: Firestorm.

 _"Mobius 1, standing by for take off." Brian said._

 _"Galm Team, standing by." Drake said._

 _"Razgriz, on stand by." Thomas said._

 _"Scarface, standing by." Andrew said._

 _"Garuda Team, standing by." William said._

 _"We are to take off as soon after Mother Goose One gets airborne." Brian said._

 _At the base, Sea Goblin has just landed, and everyone inside started running for the C-5 Galaxy that is waiting for them. Inside Mother Goose One, President Wilford and the others has boarded._

 _"Go ahead, pilot. We're ready to take off right now." Wilford said._

 _"Right away, sir." the pilot said._

 _Everyone started to take their seats. Guy and Chris has taken their seats. Guy then opens his laptop to check the countdown._

 _'3, 2, 1, 0.'_

 _Guy is horrified before saying..._

 _'Time's up."_

In San Salvacion, a bright blueist-greenist light starts appearing in the middle of the open spaceship while eight triangle tip structures started moving towards the light, as if it was charging the light as it gets brighter and brighter. The people that were on the rooftops stared in amazement, Cathy among them. The eight moving structures move closer to the light until it finally stops. Suddenly, the light got brighter and brighter until a laser beam fell on the roof, but nothing happened, except making the people there flinched. Suddenly a big pulse of light traveled down the laser until it hit the roof. As soon as it hit the roof, the building exploded and collapse, destroying the skyscraper and exploding into a massive fireball. Panic and chaos ensues on the streets below and the citizens of San Salvacion started screaming and running for their lives as the fireball is expanding.

"Oh my God!"

"RUN!"

"Get down!"

"Get out of the car!"

The wall of fire continue to expand, and destroyed everything in its path. Buildings, signs, and even killing people in the process, as well as setting fires everywhere. Debris from the destroyed buildings are thrown and vehicles has been lifted into the air due to the surging air from the explosion, but not before crashing down into other vehicles on the ground.

In Gracemeria, the same process has occurred over the Gracemeria Skyscraper. As the citizens of Gracemeria was looking up, there was a bright light before a laser beam hit the building, followed by a pulse of bright light traveling down the laser. The light hit the skyscraper and destroys it in a massive explosion, causing panic in the streets below. People starts screaming and running for their lives as the fireball is expanding. The same process follows: the wall of fire continue to expand, and destroyed everything in its path. Buildings, signs, and even killing people in the process, as well as setting fires everywhere. Debris from the destroyed buildings are thrown and vehicles has been lifted into the air due to the surging air from the explosion, but not before crashing down into other vehicles on the ground.

In Bright Hill, a retreating helicopter was carrying the rest of the Bright Hill staff when a laser bean hit the building before a pulse of light destroyed it. It also destroyed the helicopter in the process, killing those that were inside.

In Gracemeria, the wall of fire, or firestorm, continue to destroy the city and people are either trying to run for their lives, or take shelter as the fire approached them. The fire destroyed buildings bridges, etc. It also destroyed the King's Bridge and the Old Castle, where the Golden King, Emmeria's prize possession and statue, is located at before reaching Gracemeria Air Force Base and destroying it.

In San Salvacion, the firestorm is expanding in a huge circle, as if the destroyed area looks like a giant pie of pizza from an aerial view. The fire destroyed sites like Peace Park, San Profetta Airport, and Route 7, where its famous Arch is located at.

In Oured, the firestorm continue to expand and destroy the city, destroying the large skyscrapers in downtown Oured, including the Willis Tower and government buildings. At the air base, Mother Goose One has already taken off. Now the aces has to take off, but they have to do it quickly cause all of them noticed the firestorm coming towards them.

"Come on! Come on! Take off! Move it!" Andrew said.

"Mobius 1, taking off!" Brian said.

The aces begin their take off roll, with the firestorm getting closer to them. Some of the aces where able to get airborne. Now only Drake, Andrew, and Brian needs to get in the air. Drake, Andrew and Brian went full throttle as they try to beat the firestorm as it reach one end of the runway.

"Come on, guy! Get up! Get up! CLIMB!" Marcus Snow yelled.

Drake, Andrew, and Brian managed to get airborne in a nick of time before the firestorm could have engulf their aircraft and could have killed them. Afterwards, Mother Goose One and the Aces has managed to get to a safe distance from the firestorm and escape Oured.

Back in San Salvacion, people are running towards the tunnel screaming. Amber, who is still in her car, has no idea what is happening. It wasn't till she looked at her rear view mirror and then back is where she got her answer. A wall of fire is approaching her car.

"Oh, my God. Come on, Danny. We gotta go. Come on, Peanut." Amber said as she gets out of her car.

After grabbing Danny and Peanut's lease, Amber and Peanut starts running for their lives. Realizing that the fire is coming closer and faster, Amber decides to find shelter. She finds a door that leads to some boiler room. Amber has managed to bust the door open and take shelter before the firestorm could engulf her along with Danny and Peanut.

The firestorms continued for the rest of the night, mostly in capital cities around the world.

 **That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	19. Chapter 18: Battle Plans

**Here's chapter 18, everybody.**

Chapter 18: Battle Plans.

[September 18, 2016]

As the sun rises over Emmeria, one of the alien ships, that has been hovering over the country's capital since yesterday, leaves Gracemeria in ruins and a desolate place while the ship's doors to its weapon closes.

While driving his RV and towing his crop duster on the roads in Usea, Dean, Justin, Samuel, and Emma were listening to the radio broadcast on the aftermath of the alien attacks.

"Reports are unclear as to the extent of the devastation, but, from all accounts, most capital cities like San Salvacion, Oured, and Gracemeria have been left in ruins." the radio announcer said.

"Good God!" Dean said in disbelief.

"Wow, those aliens have serious firepower." Justin said.

While listening, Samuel said...

"Dad, I'm sick. I don't feel good. Pull over, man."

Dean pulls his RV onthe side of the road so that Samuel and get out to throw up on the ground. Justin comes to his aid while Dean follows him.

"We're gonna be all right, Samuel." Justin said.

"Yeah, leave me alone, man. I got it." Samuel said.

While Dean surveys the area, he noticed that people in RVs has taken refuge in an open plain near an highway.

"Justin. Look at all that." Dean said as he points at the refugee area and Justin looking.

Meanwhile, at the skies over the Atlantic Ocean, Brian, Galm Team, Scarface Squadron, Garuda Team, the Razgriz, and a Yuktobanian squadron of MiG-29s, Su-27s and T-50s were escorting Mother Goose One. The trip has been mostly silent for the pilots, especially since Brian, Drake, and Andrew almost got caught in last night's firestorm when they were taking off back in Oured. It wasn't tillcBrian finally broke the silence.

"Dang it!" Brian said.

"What's wrong?" Drake asked.

"The cities could have been evacuated hours ago. That's the advantage of being a fighter pilot. In the Second Usean Continental War, we knew what we had to do. It's just...not simple anymore. A lot of people died today. How many didn't have to?" Brian said.

"The best thing we can do now is pray." Thomas said.

"Never forget those that lost their lives." William said.

"Those aliens will pay. They pick the wrong planet and people to mess with." Marcus Lampert said with anger.

"We should try to contact our love ones just in case, once we land somwhere." Grimm said.

Meanwhile, inside Mother Goose One, a ISAF general just came in a part of the plane to deliver news to Secretary Donaldson.

"Any news on my wife yet?"

"The helicopter never made it to Rigley. No radio contact." the General said.

Donaldson only reaction was a sigh and hands on his head.

Meanwhile, in the ruins of San Salvacion, Amber, her son Danny and their dog survived the attacked and surveys the area.

"What happened, mommy?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, Danny." Amber replied.

Meanwhile, at the air base near San Salvacion, Jason, Thomas, and other ISAF pilots are listening to a briefing for the counterattack. On screen, they see the words ISAF TC System Version 4.03, Now Loading before the words ISAF and the Three Arrowheads symbol shows on the screen before showing a strategic map of the Usean Continent. The Intel Officer speaks to the pilots.

"You men and women will be the first wave in our counterattack. Our alien target is to the east centered above what remains of Old Towne and Route 7. Blade Squadron will be the lead squadron in this operation. You don't know what we'll expect from the alien hostiles, but I'm confident that you can beat them. Make it back in one piece. good hunting and Godspeed. Dismissed!" the intel officer said.

"Let's kick the tires and light the fires, Axeman." Thomas said.

After a few minutes, Jason, Thomas and the rest of Blade Squadron starts boarding onto their X-02 Wyverns.

"Let's bring it home. Let's bring that bad boy home, Captain." Thomas said.

"You loose? Yes, sir. You got your victory dance?" Jason asked.

"Well, I got it righr heeere. Yeah!" Thomas said as he pulls out a cigar from his flight suit.

"Hey, hey. Don't get premature on me, soldier. We don't light up till the fat lady sings." Jason said.

"I'm all ears, brother." Thomas said.

The two pilots starts boarding their X-02s. Afterwards, the ISAF squadrons, takes off. The air forces consists of X-02 Wyverns, ADF-01 Falkens, ADFX-01 Morgans, F-15 Eagles, F/A-18s, XFA-27s, and any other type of military aircraft. Now these aircraft will go to face a different kind of enemy.

 **That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	20. Chapter 19: First Offensive

**Here's chapter 19 everybody.**

Chapter 19: First Offensive.

At Mother Goose One, AWACS SkyEye, EagleEye, Thunderhead, Oka Nieba, and GhostEye starts doing their AWAC duties for squadrons of their respective countries.

"Attention all aircraft, this is SkyEye, coming in from the Osean Air Force transport plane, Mother Goose One. Commence operation. Shoot and destroy the alien forces while they still here on this planet. Good luck." SkyEye said to the ISAF air forces.

"This is AWACS EagleEye to all Ustio aircraft. The target is still near Directus. Commence the operation. I will monitor the battle from the Osean Air Force transport plane Mother Goose One." EagleEye said to the Ustio air forces.

"This is Oka Nieba. Shoot down that alien spaceship. The fate of the Motherland depends on you. I am monitoring the battle from the Osean plane Mother Goose One. Good luck." Oka Nieba said to the Yuktobanian air forces.

"This is AWACS Thunderhead, reporting from Mother Goose One. Your mission is simple. Destroy the alien forces. Show them what were made of!" Thunderhead said to the Osean air forces.

"GhostEye to all forces. Our target is near the ruins of our capital city. We made have lost the city and our beloved Golden King, but he will always still smile upon us. Show the hostiles what happens when they dance with the angels. I will monitor from the Osean Air Defense Force's Mother Goose One. Godspeed." GhostEye said to the Emmeiran air forces.

"All right, gentlemen, we're on." an officer said.

"General, Bartlett, it's Heierlark." another officer said.

"General Bartlett here." Bartlett said as he talks on the phone.

"Michael?" Wilford asked.

"All satellite. microwave, and ground communications with the cities are down. We believe we're looking at a total loss." Secretary Hurley said.

"It should be the same for all cities around the world. an ISAF general said.

"All systems go." Bartlett said on the phone.

"How bout the flyboys? Where are they? Doesn't matter which country." Wilford asked.

"ETA to target, four minutes." SkyEye replied.

Meanwhile, as the ISAF Air Force flies over the ruins of San Salvacion, Jason surveys the devastation from his X-02, with one thing on his mind.

"I shouldn't have left them." Jason said, referring to his wife Amber and his son Danny.

"Don't worry about it, Axeman. I'm confident that they got out of there before it happened." Thomas said.

"You sure about that?" Jason asked.

"I'm sure. Now, as we are about to face our target. I want everyone to know that this could be a mission that we will either make it out dead or alive, because no matter what happens, we're not just fighting for a country, we're fighting for the world. And I'm also sure that the Blade Squadron will emerge victorious." Thomas said.

"Amen, man." a fellow pilot said.

"Amen, Reverend." Jason said.

Blade Squadron and rest of the ISAF air forces continue to fly in the skies. After Jason's X-02 pass through a cloud, he and his squadron has visual on the massive 15 mile wide alien spaceship, which has now been called, the City-Destroyer.

"Holy God." Thomas said in disbelief.

"Lock and load." Jason said as he puts on his oxygen mask and sets down his visor.

The other ISAF pilots did the same. Back in the Mother Goose One, SkyEye got confirmed that the ISAF is ready to engage.

"Roger that. San Salvacion Fighter Squadron has Amraam missiles locked on target." SkyEye said.

"Oured squadrons locked on." Thunderhead said.

"Cinigrad fighter squadrons reporting locked on." Oka Nieba said.

"Gracemeria squadrons locked on." GhostEye said.

"Directus squadrons are reporting locked on." EagleEye said.

The military generals of their respective countries told the AWACS that the pilots can fire at will.

"All aircraft, you're cleared to engage." SkyEye said in a professional matter.

All the other AWACS did the same for their country's squadrons.

Back at San Salvacion, Jason has heard AWACS SkyEye that his squadron are cleared to engage.

"Blades, we are cleared to engage." Jason said before he gets a locked. "I have locked. Blade 1, Fox Three!" Jason said as he fires an 6AAM missile from the bottom of his X-02.

"Blade 3, Fox Three." Blade Three said as he fires an 6AAM.

"Blade 7, Fox Three." Thomas said as he also fires an 6AAM.

The X-02s fires their 6AAMs. AWACS SKyEye is monitoring the missiles on his radar screen.

"Missiles has been fired." SkyEye said while monitoring.

Jason and other pilots continue to watch the missiles as they are getting closer to the ship. However, the missiles exploded and a flash of bright green light surround the explosions. The missiles didn't hit the ship! SkyEye, who was watching the missiles on the radar was confused, and so did Hurley.

"Are they not getting through?" Hurley asked.

"No, sir. Not one." SkyEye replied.

The other AWACS reported the same thing. Back in San Salvacion, Jason reports to command as he wants to give another shot.

"Command, Blade 1. Command, Blade 1. Switching to sidewinders. Moving in." Jason said.

Jason and his squadron suddenly breaks left so that he can get in front of the fin-like structure of the ship, while clearing a path so that an ADF-01 squadron can attempt to use their tactical laser systems.

"Blade 3, Love 50." Blade 3 said.

"Notch reference at vector 110." Jason said.

"Blade 7, 110." Thomas said.

"Blade 1. I have a lock. Echo, Fox Two."

"Blade 7, Fox Two!"

The Blade Squadron fires their sidewinder missiles at the ship in another attempt to hit the ship while they are getting closer to it.

"Come on! Come on!" Thomas said.

The attempt became a the same result. The missiles exploded and a flash of bright green light appear at the explosions. Even the TLS on the Falkens resulted in the same. It finally hit Jason's head.

"They must have some kind of protective shield over their hull! Blade Squadron! Pull up! Pull up!" Jason said in a panic.

The Blade Squadron pilots pulled their flight sticks in order to pull so that they don't end up crashing into a part of the ship's shield that will protect the fin-like structure. Blade 3 however had a problem pulling up and Jason noticed it on his radar.

"Blade 3, pull up!" Jason ordered.

"Controls are showing complete failure of the stats!" Blade 3 said as he desperately tries to pull up.

"Pull up!" Jason desperately ordered.

Blade 3 tried to pull up, but he gets killed when his X-02 crashed into the shield. Only his cry of death can be heard.

Jason looks back at his HUD. After he was able to successfully avoid crashing, he noticed small objects are exiting the fin-like structure of the ship. As he and his squadron got closer, he realized that the small objects are small alien ships, the size of fighter craft. He went wide-eyed. The aliens has their own attackers and there were a lot of them! They are starting their own counterattack!

"Blow through! Blow through!" Jason ordered as he was able to pass through the squadron of attackers.

"There's so many of them!" an ISAF pilot said.

Some ISAF pilots were able to fly their aircraft through the attackers. However, one of them crashed into one of the attackers. The pilot is killed, but the alien attacker that got crashed into didn't exploded. It was tumbling. The aliens starts their counterattack. They start shooting at the ISAF aircraft with green lasers that acts like missiles. Some almost hit Jason's X-02 as one alien attacker goes after him.

"Oh no, you did not just shoot that green crap at me!" Jason said.

Jason continues to evade the alien attacker's green laser beams while Thomas tries to get behind the attacker in order to shoot it down.

"I've got you covered, Axeman!" Thomas said.

Thomas managed to get a lock on the attacker.

"Blade 7, Fox Two!" Thomas said.

The missile heads straight for the attacker and hits it. However, instead of exploding into a fireball, the attacker gets veered off course from the impact, as well as showing a bright green light around it.

"Dang! They got shields, too!" Thomas said.

Now after hearing this, all ISAF pilots tried to evade the attackers. However, one by one, an ISAF aircraft gets destroyed by those green lasers. The attackers destroys any type of aicraft, the X-02, XFA-27, F/A-18, F-14, Su-35, Gripen, MIR-2000 MiG-29, MiG-21, F-16. Almost any type of aircraft. Only the F-22, YF-23, Typhoon, Rafale, or T-50 are not part of the battle. Lots of pilots are getting killed. Some tried to retreat, only to get pursued and eventually shot down. Jason sees that the air battle is getting bad as each ISAF plane gets destroyed very second.

"Let's go, Blades. Move, Blades, move!" Jason ordered.

Jason's orders are useless as more planes are getting destroyed by the attackers. the only thing Jason can hear is the cries of his fellow comrades as they are being killed.

"Darn!" Thomas said as he witnessed an Su-35 getting destroyed.

Back in Mother Goose One, everything is in chaos as the AWACS operators tries everything they can to help, but it's useless as they witness more aircraft getting lost.

"They're dropping like flies." GhostEye said.

"We're losing them." SkyEye said.

"All right. Get them out of them." Donaldson ordered. The other leaders did the same.

"Attention all aircraft, retreat to fallback positions. Abort mission right away! Do you copy?" SkyEye ordered and gets no response.

Back at the battle, Jason realized there's only one thing to do: retreat!

"All right, Thomas. We're going to have to make a run for this one here. Let's get low. Let's get fast." Jason said.

"I got you, Axeman. Let's get them." Thomas said.

Jason and Thomas starts flying their X-02s at afterburners, as they starts trying to escaping. However, two alien attackers are already in pursue of them.

"Watch the ground." Jason said.

"We got two on our six." Thomas said.

Jason and Thomas pulls their X-02s up while the attackers fires their lasers at them. The lasers only hit the ground and Jason and Thomas officially starts flying for their lives, with the two attackers still in pursue of them. Meanwhile, SkyEye tries desperately to contact any squadron leader.

"Squadron Leader, do you read?" SkyEye asked.

"This isn't happening fast enough. Get them out of there!" Wilford ordered before the monitors went static.

"What's with the monitor?" GhostEye asked.

"Where's the picture?" Oka Nieba asked.

"We've lost the satellite." Thunderhead said.

Back at the battle, while retreating, Jason and Thomas witnessed a F/A-18 and a MiG-29 getting destroyed by another group of attackers before they managed to exited the combat area, with the two attackers still after them, heading southeast.

 **That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	21. Chapter 20: Welcome to Earth

**Okay everyone. I forgot to tell you that I made changes to the story, i which the event now takes place in Septemeber instead of July. Since it's in Strangereal, it needs to be symbolic for the Ace Combat series. Anyway, here's chapter 20 everyone.**

Chapter 20: Welcome to Earth.

Jason and Thomas has been flying their X-02s for an hour now. They have flown a great distance from San Salvacion and are currently being pursued by two alien attackers. They are currently flying near the Gnome Ravine at low altitude.

"We go two on our six, Thomas. Check them." Jason ordered.

"Roger." Thomas replied.

Thomas looks back and sees the two alien attackers still right behind them, shooting their green laser beans and also at a low altitude.

"Come on, come on. Move, move, move!" Jason said.

The alien attacker continue to fire at the X-02s. Apparently these aliens wants to make sure their prey is killed.

"He's right on me like white rice, Axeman." Thomas said.

"They ain't got nothing for us. Let's push it. We've got to go. Gotta go!" Jason said.

"I can't shake him! I can't shake him!" Thomas said starting to panic.

"Yes, you can. Just the way I showed you during training." Jason said.

"Okay, I'm gonna try something." Thomas said.

"Don't do nothing stupid over there." Jason ordered.

"You know me, man." Thomas said.

"That's what I'm talking about." Jason said.

Jason the sees Thomas' aircraft starts banking up to a high alitude, with one of the alien ships doing the same.

"Thomas, what are you doing? You can't bank at that speed, and he's closing in on you!" Jason said.

However, Thomas situation is getting bad, in which he can't breath through his oxygen mask, which he takes it off and gasp for air.

"Put your mask back on! That's an order, Airman!" Jason ordered.

"I can't breathe!" Thomas replied.

Suddenly, Thomas' aircraft starts banking to the left as the alien attacker starts firing its green laser beams, hoping to hit it. The lasers missed a few times before the attackers gets a direct hit on the X-02, causing it to explode and kills Thomas.

"Noooooooooooo!" Jason yelled.

Meanwhile, back at the base, radar operators are detecting multiple unknown bogies on the radar. They are currently trying to get an IFF response or what aircraft they are.

"That's affirmative. We have incoming." an Air Force sergeant said.

"Let's identify them, son." an Air Force Major said.

"You got it."

"Friendly? Sergeant?" the Major asked.

The sergeant went wide-eyed before saying...

"I don't think so."

The base's air raid sirens then starts blaring loudly. Pilots, mechanics, and other base personnel looks up at the sky to see a large alien attacker squadron approaching the base, with intentions of attacking. Everyone starts running for their lives as the attackers starts shooting their green lasers. The attackers destroys everything in sight. Vehicles, the runway, and killing people. They also destroyed parked aircraft. They destroyed X-02s, F-16Cs, F/A-18s, C-130s, C-17s, C-5s, T-38s, XFA-27s, Rafales, Typhoons, F-35s, F-4s, F-5s, ADF-01s, ADFX-01s, F-15Cs, F-15Es, F-14s, MiG-29s, Su-35s, Su-27s, MiG-21s, A-10s, etc.

Meanwhile, Jason is still flying his X-02 besides the mountains of Gnome Ravine, still being pursued by a lone alien attacker.

"Come on and get me! Come and get me!" Jason taught the alien attacker.

Jason flies close to the mountain faces, while the attacker fires the green lasers, missing all the time, making explosions at the mountains.

"Oh what are you shooting at?" Jason taughted. "Where you at, alien scum! Come on! Come on!"

Jason makes tight turns at any mountain he comes close by. The attackers continues shooting at Jason's X-02, but misses all the time. However, the attacker is still in pursue, determined to get its target.

"Yeah, that's right! You can't hit nothing!" Jason taughted.

Jason then heards a beeping sound. He checks his onboard computer and realized that his plane's fuel tank is low. After a few more turns, getting close to the ground, and evading the lasers, Jason now has no fuel. He'll have to come up with something to bail out, but not get killed by the alien afterwards. He sees a big hill and comes up with an idea.

"Okay, let's see if you can fly that thing undercover." Jason said as he deploys his emergency landing suit before releasing it.

The parachute starts flying and appoached the attacker. The attacker couldn't evade the chute and it blocked the cockpit, causing the alien that was piloting the attacker to not see outside. Jason saw his chance to bail out.

"Ha! Hope you got an air bag!" Jason said before he pulled his ejection lever and bails out before his X-02 crashed into the hill.

Meanwhile, the chute has finally has been dislodge from the attacker. The first thing the alien could see is a wall of fire and aircraft debris. The alien piloting the attacker tried to pull up, but it hit the hill. Afterwards, it hit the ground shortly after and it dragged through the ground before coming to a halt. Meanwhile, Jason has now parachuted safely through the ground. After getting out of his chute and helmet, he noticed the attacker is on the ground spewing steam and has crash landed. His first alien score, kind of.

"Son of a gun." Jason said. "Ahh! That's right! That's right!" Jason said before he gets annoyed by his chute holding him. "Get off of me! Get off of me!" After fully getting his chute out, he continues to taught. He approaches the attacker and climbs to the top to find a door that leads to its cockpit and its alien pilot. Jason managed to find the door and somehow managed to open it. The first thing he sees tentacles moving everywhere. Suddenly, the alien, emerges from the steam and tries to attacker Jason with a loud shrieking noise. Jason then punched the alien in the face, causing it to fall back into the cockpit unconscious.

"Welcome to Earth!" Jason said to the alien before he sits down, grabs his cigar and says...

"Now that's what I called an close encounter."

 **That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	22. Chapter 21: The Truth Is Out There

**Here's chapter 21 everybody.**

Chapter 21: The Truth Is Out There.

As the Aces escort Mother Goose One over the Atlantic Ocean, not knowing where they are going, Thomas was talking to the Captain of Mother Goose One regarding on any of the air battles against the aliens.

"You guys are not gonna believe this." Thomas said.

"What happened?" Grimm asked.

"Well, air battles, like the one in San Salvacion, has been repeated itself all over the world with the exact same results." Thomas said.

"Which is..." Andrew asked.

"All of them was one-sided. The aliens defeated us." Thomas said.

"What? How can these aliens defeated us so easily?" Drake asked.

"Well, you're not gonna believe this, but the aliens has their own fighters and they have shields." Thomas said.

"Shields?! Like we can't hit them at all?!" Drake asked.

"Yes." Thomas replied.

"Now what? We're screwed if we can't get pass their shields." Snow asked.

"I don't know, but we'll have to find a way, and fast." Nagase of Razgriz said.

Meanwhile, inside Mother Goose One, the leaders and the top brass were discussing about the alien invaders and how to defeat them.

"We've moved as many of our forces away from our bases as possible, but we've already sustained heavy losses." Bartlett said.

"I spoke with the joint chiefs when they arrived at Heierlark. They agree we must launch a counteroffensive with a full nuclear strike." Hurley said.

"Over Osean soil?" Wilford asked upset. "You're saying at this point, we should sacrifice more inncocent Osean civilians? Isn't that right?"

"Sir, if we don't strike soon, there may not be much of an Osea left to defend."

"As much as I hate to say this. Hurley is right. There's no other way to defeat the invaders as this point." former Osean president Harling said.

"Not to mention, we can get some advice from the Belkans since they have experience with nuclear weapons." President Forrest said.

Suddenly, an OADF officer came in looking horrified.

"Sir, they've taken out Heierlark."the officer said.

"What?!" everyone said.

"It's gone, sir." the officer said.

"My God. The Vice President, joint chiefs." Bartlett said.

"Mr. President, we must launch. A delay now for not Osea, but all nations would be more costly than when all of you waited to evacuate the cities." Hurley said.

"No. no. You're not going to launch nuclear weapons." Guy said who just showed up. You're going to kill them and us at the same time."

"You're our guest here." Bartlett said.

"Ever hear of nuclear winter? It's the end of life as we know it. Claudia, do you hear what they're talking about? Don't even think about it. It can't be allowed." Guy said.

"Shut up!" Hurley yelled." Captain, get him out of here!"

"Hey, don't tell him to shut up!" Chris said, who also justed appeared. "You'd all be dead now if it wasn't for my brother. None of you did anything to prevent this." Chris said.

"There was nothing we could do. We all were totally unprepared for this." an ISAF general said.

"Aw! Don't give me unprepared." Chris said.

"Come on, Chris." Claudia said trying to get him to leave.

"That report in the late 1960s. You had that spaceship." Chris said.

"Chris." Guy said.

"Yeah, that thing that you found in San Salvacion." Chris said.

"Chris, no. Not the spaceship." Guy said.

"Yeah. You had the spaceship, and you had the bodies. They were all locked up in a bunker. Where was that? Guy? Stonehenge, right? Stonehenge. The same railgun facility that Brian destroy during the Second Usean Continental War. You knew then, and you did nothing." Chris said.

"Sir, regardless of what you may have read in the tabloids, there have never been any spacecraft recovered by the Usean government." Wilford said. "Please, take my word for it, besides, Stonehenge is repaired, but there's no recovered spaceship."

"Uh, excuse me, Mr. President. That's not entirely accurate." an ISAF general said.

Everyone, including Donaldson, looks at him.

"What? Which part?" Guy said.

Back outside, Brian just received a transmission from SkyEye.

"Okay, everyone. We got a location to go to." Brian said.

"Finally, where are we going?" William asked.

"Oh. Wow." Brian said as he saw the location name.

 **That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	23. Chapter 22: Urban Survivors

**Sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter 22 everybody.**

Chapter 22: Urban Survivors.

Back at the ruins of San Salvacion, Amber had managed to find a truck that has survived yesterday's firestorm and it works. Along with her son and dog, she uses it to drive around the area to look for other survivors. She managed to find a few, who are sitiing or laying down at the back of the truck.

"Hold on, everybody! Hold on!" Amber said.

Amber drives the truck down the distance. She then spots a man standing on top of rubble holding a cardboard sign and a Bible and Crucifix.

"The end hath come! He spaketh His word, and the end hath come!" the man said.

"Hop on! We're heading out to Scott Air Force Base." Amber said.

"You cannot defy what hath is the end!" the man said before sitting on the rubble.

Amber had no choice but to drive along. She then spots more people laying or sitting near a crashed helicopter.

"Can you give me a hand." Amber asked a fellow survivor.

"Yeah, sure."

Amber surveys the crashed helicopter remains. She checks for a pulse on the person lying on the floor. The man is dead. Meanwhile, Amber's dog Peanut finds a lady and sense that she's alive. He barks to get her attention.

"Okay, okay. Let's get this off." Amber said.

"Here. Let me help you." the man who survived said.

Amber and the man pulls the door out of the lady.

"She's hurt pretty badly." the man said.

The lady only looked at her rescuers.

 **That's the end of this chapter. Sorry it' short. Please review.**


	24. Chapter 23: Heading to Stonehenge

**Here's chapter 23 everybody.**

Chapter 23: Heading to Stonehenge.

Somewhere in the desert in Usea, Jason was pulling his parachute. Inside is alien that he punched back at Gnome Ravine. He decided that this creature can be a threat if he just leave inside its crashed attacker. He's been nagging to it ever since.

"You know, this was supposed to be my weekend off. But no. You got me out here dragging your heavy alien butt through the burning desert, with your dreadlocks, or whatever those things are, sticking out the back of my parachute." Jason said. "You've got to come down here with an altitude, acting all big and bad. And what the heck is that smell?!" Jason said before kicking the alien's body in fustrastion. "I could've been at a barbecue! But I ain't mad. It's all right. That is all right."

Suddenly, Jason sees a bunch of vehicles at the horizon, heading towards his direction. Jason lets go of the parachute to get the vehicles attention. One vehicle that was towing an airplane stops. It was Dean who was the driver.

"You need a lift, airman?" Dean asked.

"I know Stonehenge is not too far from here." Jasonsaid.

"It ain't on the map." Dean said.

"Trust me. It's there." Jason said.

Afterwards, Jason managed to get a lift from a pickup truck driver, but not before he gets help putting the alien's body in there so that he can get it to the base that is next to the Stonehenge Turret Network.

 **That's the end of the chapter. Sorry that it's short. Please review.**


	25. Chapter 24: Stonehenge Freak Show

**Here is chapter 24, everybody.**

Chapter 24: Stonehenge/ Freak Show.

The Aces and Mother Goose One has arrived at the Stonehenge Turret Network. It's been a long time since Brian had seen that facility. The last time he flew over, it was during Operation Stone Crusher when he and the ISAF Air Force commence an air raid at Stonehenge, which was under Erusean control at that time, and Brian managed to destroy the railguns. Not to mention being the first ISAF pilot to shoot down a member of Erusea's feared and legendary Yellow Squadron. That was 11 years ago. Anyway, Mother Goose One and the Aces has landed at the air base next to the facility. Once everyone is out of their planes, they are greeted by an ISAF Air Force Major.

"Mr. Secretary. President Wilford, President Forrest, President Grezzi, Mr. Prime Minister, General. I am Major Bishop. Welcome to the Stonehenge Turret Network. Please follow me." Bishop said.

After a few minutes, everyone is now at a underground facility at the base.

"We're now 24 floors beneath the surface, and here's our main research facility." Bishop said.

"Let's see it." Donaldson said.

"I'm sorry, sir. It's a clean room. We have to keep it static-free. If we'll all go to decontamination-"

"Open the door."

"Yes, sir."

After turning a special key and entering the passcode, the two glass doors open allowind everyone to pass through, before another set of glass doors open, letting them inside the research facility. Inside the facility are reseachers in white clean suits with masks on. They were all looking at the leaders, generals, staff members and aces walking through the cooridor.

"My God. General Harris, why the heck wasn't I told there was a underground facility at Stonehenge?" Donaldson said.

"Two words, Mr. Secretary: plausible deniability" ISAF General Harris said.

"I hope the Eruseans didn't find out about this when they occupied Stonehenge 11 years ago." Brian said.

"I don't understand. Where does all this come from? How do you get funding for something like this?" Forrest asked.

"You don't actually think they spend twenty thousand zollars on a hammer. Thirty thousand zollars on a toilet seat, do you?" Chris said as everyone look at him like he's crazy.

A doctor then approached the group and Major Bishop recognized him.

Mr. President, this is Doctor Beckham. He's been heading up the research department on this project for the last 15 years." Bishop said.

"How do you do." Donaldson said as he shakes Beckham's hand.

"Mr. Secretary." Beckham said excitedly. "Wow. This-What a pleasure. As you can imagine, they don't let us out much. Well except during the war."

"I can understand that." Donaldson said.

"Well, Mr. Secretary. President Forrest, President Wilford, President Grezzi, Prime Minister Nikanor, Harling, everyone else, I guess you all like to see the big tamale, huh? Follow me." Beckham said.

Everyone started following Doctor Beckham until they reach the end of the cooridor. Once the doctor's assistant enters a code, a huge door opens, revealing a huge room, where workers are working on a big alien spacecraft. The spacecraft appears to be 20 meters in length, bigger than an average fighter jet. It also match the description from a pilot that took part in the battle against the aliens before he lost his life. The Aces couldn't believe what they were saying. It's like watching a sci fi movie.

"Wow, look at that." Nagase of Scarface said.

"She's a beaut, ain't she?" Beckham said.

"Can you tell us anything about it?" Brian asked.

"As you can see from the repairs, we've been trying to put her back together since the late 1980s." Beckham said.

"Don't tell me you've had this for 40 years and you don't know anything about them?" Brian said as he and Guy approaches the craft.

"Oh, heck, no. We know tons about them. But the neatest stuff has only happened in the last few days." Beckham said. "See, we can't duplicate their type of power, so we've never been able to experiment. But since these guys started showing up, all the little gizmos and gadgets inside turned on. The last 24 hours have been really exciting."

"Exciting? People are dying out there. I don't think 'exciting' is the word I'd choose to describe it." Brian said as he is upset over the doctor's choice of words.

There was a eery silence before Guy ask...

"You guys are hoping to fly this thing, huh?"

"You said you can repair their technology. Can you tell us anything useful about them?" Brian asked.

"Yes. Well, I mean, they're not all that dissimilar from us. Breathes oxygen. Comparable tolerances to heat and cold. It's probably why they're interested in our planet." Beckham said before an idea came to his mind. "Hey, wait a second. You guys want to see them?"

Brian looked at Beckham with a 'what?' expression on his face. Drake and Larry look at each other with 'what the heck' expressions.

A few minutes later, Doctor Beckham lead everyone to a room in another part of the underground facility.

"Okay, this- This is the vault, or as some of us have come to call it, 'The Freak Show'." Beckham joked.

After Beckham entered a code, partof the wall lifts up, revealing three large tubes with liquid fluid, and inside those tubes are corpses of the alien invaders. Some are a little decomposed after being in these tubes for over 40 years, but everyone can see how they look like. The aliens have a slender, quasi-humanoid body with three-jointed limbs. They have two arms with hands and two large fingers. Their feet are curved backwards with two toes or extra set of fingers. Their skin seems slimy and bony. The back of their heads is enlarged and their eyes are long gone. They also have no mouths. Their skin color appears dark brown due to the lights.

"When we found them, they were wearing some sort of enviromental biomechanical suits, but once we got them off, we learned a great deal about their anatomy. Eyes, ears, no vocal chords. We're assuming they communicate with each other through some other means." Beckham said.

"You're obviously not thinking about hand signals and body language." Guy said.

"It's some kind of extrasensory perception. Telepathy." Beckham said.

"So...It's an organic life form." Brian said. "Can they be killed?"

"Their bodies are just as frail as ours. These two died in the crash. This one, a few weeks later. You just- You have to get through their technology, which is, I'm sorry to say, far more advanced." Beckham said.

"Mr. Stewart, you unlocked part of that technology. You cracked the code." Wilford said.

"Oh, no, no. All I did was stumble onto their signal. I maybe a jammer operator, but I don't know how helpful I can be." Guy said.

"Mr. Stewart. You're gonna have to show them what you've discovered so far, figure out what they haven't thought of yet. We're counting on you." Grezzi said.

"Yes, sir." Guy said.

With that, everyone starts to leave, but not before Beckham asked.

"What code?"

 **That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	26. Chapter 25: Red Flag Cancelled

**Here is chapter 25, everybody.**

Chapter 25: Red Flag Cancelled.

William and Marcus Lampert has just went to the ground level so that they can get some fresh air after that long trip and tour. As William and Marcus, thy heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"Talisman! Shamrock!"

The two Emmerian pilots turn to the direction of the voice and saw familiar faces that they are glad to see. It was Emmerian Air Force pilot Daniel Pollini and his wingmen Lanner and Saker, but they're not the only Emmerian pilots they recognized. William and Marcus also saw Freddie Durand and his wingmen Blizzard and Serac, Stephen McCarthy and his wingmen Red Baron and Blue Max, and Justin Suzuki and his wingmen Whipray and Sawfish. All of these Emmerian flew alongside with William and Marcus during the Anean Continental War, and they have been friends since then.

"Hey, you guys are all right!" William said as he approached his fellow Emmerian pilots.

"We could have said the same about you." Freddie said.

"When did you all get here?" Marcus asked.

"How about 3 hours ago." Stephen said.

"Is it true that Gracemeria is destroy from these invaders?" Lanner asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. That means we have lost our country's prize possession." William said solemly. "Speaking of Gracemeria, do you all have any idea what have happen to the Hammerhead and Yellow Jacket guys?"

"We received a transmission from them. They were able to escape. They along with the ground forces, like Warlock Battalion, that we help are now hiding in Vitoze." Blizzard replied.

"Say, how did you guys found out about the invaders?" Marcus asked.

"Well, we were on our way to the ISAF's annual red flag exercise when we received a transmission from high command." Justin said.

"They said that an alien ships are appearing at cities around the world and one is over Gracemeria." Blue Max said.

"At first, we thought it was a joke, but it wasn't until they told us that it's real." Red Baron said.

The rest of the Emmerian pilots explain what happened when they were on their way to ISAF. William and Marcus, as well as the other Aces knew that there was suppose to be a Red Flag exercise hosted by the ISAF. The Emmerian pilots aren't the only units here. They know there is a Emmerian CFA-44 squadron as well, and it's not just Emmeria as well. There 30 Osean squadrons, including the Razgriz, 10 Ustio squadrons, including the Galm Team, 5 squadrons from the Kingdom of Sapin, 20 squadrons from the Federal Republic of Erusea, 10 Aurelian squadrons, 20 Belkan squadrons, and only 3 Yuktobanian squadrons, which were the ones that escorted Mother Goose One with the Aces. The rest of the majority is squadrons of the ISAF, Brian and his squadron included. Scarface Squadron is the only Usean squadron presented. However, due to the earlier battles against the alien invaders, it's unknown if there are enough planes or pilots to fight them, if they have some form of weakness.

 **That's the end of the chapter. Please review.**


	27. Chapter 26: Alien ArrivalAttackerTact

**Here's chapter 26 everybody.**

Chapter 26: Alien Arrival, Attacker & Tactics.

At a entrance checkpoint at Stonehenge, a guard notice a large group of RVs, cars. and pickup trucks. He goes outside the booth with two guards holding automatic weapons to stop one pickup truck, where Jason was riding at the back.

"Captain Jason Gates, ISAF Air Force." Jason said as he salutes the guard. The guard returns the salute.

"I'm sorry, Captain. This is a restricted area. I can't let you pass without clearance." the guard said.

Jason was annoyed by this.

"Okay. Come here." Jason said wanting to get the guard to come forward. "You want to see my clearance?"

The guards walk forward nervously at what Jason is about to show him. Jason then grabs a part of his parachute to reveal the unconscious alien underneath it. The guard gasped and stuttered at the sight.

"Maybe I'll just leave this here with you." Jason said.

"Let them pass. Let them pass!" the guard ordered the two guards holding the weapons.

"Get the heck out of the way." Jason said as his truck starts moving along with the other vehicles.

"Did you see that?" the guard asked another guard.

Meanwhile, back at the underground facility, Doctor Beckham and his assistant is leading Guy, Andrew, Drake, Thomas, and Mobius 2 inside the alien attacker's cockpit. the pilots were looking around the cockpit. Beckham starts talking once everyone climbed down the ladder to get inside the cockpit.

"This craft is officially known as the 'Agile Fighter'. Now, obviously. this cockpit was designed to seat three pilots, though how they sat on that, I don't know." Beckham said referring to the alien's narrow seats that are still inside the craft. "Okay, you see these gizmos flashing?" Beckham said referring to flashing lights at the control panel.

"Yeah." Guy and the pilots said.

"We've been working around the clock trying to get a fix on all this crap. Some stuff we figured out right away." Beckham said as Guy takes a seat on a stool. Beckham turns his attention to other stuff in the cockpit. "Uh, this, we're pretty sure, is the life support system for the cabin. And this is connected to- _was_ connected to the engine. Here. Take that, will ya?" Beckham said handing a device to his assistant. Beckham then turns his attention to some display screens. "Uh, these configurations, uh...Well, to be honest, we don't know what the heck this crap is."

"You don't think it could be their version of a radar or Heads Up Display?" Thomas asked.

"We really don't know." Beckham replied before he press some button. "But this is clearly what they use to guide and navigate their craft."

"That's very good." Guy said. "Somebody grab my laptop there? Mobius 2, can I just have the computer inside there?"

"Here you go, sir." Mobius 2 said handing the laptop.

"What?" Beckham asked as Guy turns his attention back to the display screens.

"See these patterns here? They're repeating sequentially, just like their countdown signal. They're using that frequency for computer communications. See?" Guy said as he shows the same patterns on his laptop. "That's how they're coordinating their ships."

"Huh. Ya know...you're really starting to make us look bad." Beckham said.

Meanwhile, Andrew was looking and surveying the alien seats. This got Cipher's attention.

"What are you doing, Phoenix?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, I have no idea how these aliens sat on these seats. Too narrow, very uncomfortable, for a human of course, and it feels like you're doing a exercise routine when you try to sit on them." Andrew said.

Meanwhile, outside the ship, one doctor runs up the ramp before yelling...

"They got one! They got one alive!"

"They got one. Alive." Beckham's assistant said.

"Jesus! Look, will you guys be okay in here?" Beckham asked.

"We'll be fine, Doctor Beckham." Mobius 2 said.

"Yeah-Uh, don't touch anything." Beckham said before he left.

"Why am I always told not to touch anything.? Look." Guy said touching the craft before noticing some stuff on his hand. "Oh...that's why."

Back on the surface, ISAF soldiers, scientists, and doctors, including Beckham, were running towards the pickup truck where Jason was riding with the alien body.

"Right here. We got her in the back of the pickup." Jason said before saluting a ISAF Army commander. "How you doing, sir. Captain Jason Gates, ISAF Air Force. Guess who's comin' to dinner."

Meanwhile, Dean was desperately calling for a doctor to check on his son, Samuel, who is awfully ill. Beckham approached the alien body that was placed on a stretcher.

"Oh boy. How long has it been unconscious?" Beckham asked.

"About 4 hours." Jason replied.

"Let's get him into containment, stat." Beckham said.

"My son, he's very sick. He needs immediate attention." Dean said trying to get attention.

"He's drying out. I want him sprayed down with saline." Beckham said referring to the alien.

"He has a problem with his adrenal cortex. Please!" Dean said while his oldest son Justin looks on.

Beckham's assistant was about to punch in a code, but Dean grabs him in frustration.

"If you don't do something about it right now, my son will die!"

"Okay! Just help him!" Beckham ordered.

"Okay. Smith, Martin, you come with us. You take us to him, okay. Let's go." the assistant said.

"Okay. Move it! Move it! Move it!" Beckham ordered to the ISAF soldiers as they bring the alien inside.

Meanwhile, at a communications room at the underground facility, Donaldson was upset with General Harris.

"As the former base commander of Stonehenge, you knew about this place. When were you planning on informing the rest of us?" Donaldson asked.

"It has been deemed classified." Harris replied.

"You should have told us about this when they first arrived. You should have warned us before we launched a counterattack that cost us the lives of hundreds of ISAF and foreign pilots!" Donaldson yelled.

"There was no way we could have known that our fighters would have been that ineffective against their attackers." Harris said as Galm Team, Brian, Mobius 2, and Mobius 3, Scarface, Razgriz, Garuda, Windhover, Avalanche, Stingray, Sky Kid, General Bartlett, the AWACS, and the other leaders arrived.

"Mr. President." Hurley said to Wilford.

"The little bit of information that we have comes directly into this room." SkyEye said.

"Mante, Emmeria, Darina, Yuktobania, Apito, Osea, and Los Canas...destroyed." Wilford said.

"We've learned that Osean and ISAF Installations were the first to be taken out. Then we were all hit. They knew exactly where and how to hit us." Bartlett said.

"And military forces?" Wilford asked.

"Osea, Yuktobania, Emmeria and ISAF are down to 15%. Belka, Erusea, Estovakia, and Ustio are 10%. Other countries are unknown. If you calculate the time it takes to destroy a city and move on, we're looking at the worldwide destruction of every major city...in the next 36 hours." Bartlett said.

The Aces couldn't believe what they just heard. It came to them what the alien invaders are doing to the human race.

"We're being exterminated." Brian said.

"Like roaches." Larry said.

"Mr. Secretary. Colonel Fenton." This is Captain Jason Gates." Major Bishop introduced.

"Captain." Brian said shaking Jason's hand.

"Colonel, Mr. Secretary." Jason said shaking their hands, trying to hide his excitement that he's meeting Colonel Brian Fenton, aka Mobius 1, and his former squadron commander who happens to be ISAF's Secretary General.

"Well done." Brian said.

"Where is it now?" Donaldson asked, knowing about the alien arrival.

"We have it isolated down in the containment lab, sir." Bishop replied.

"I'd like to go see it." Wilford said, who heard the conversation.

"We all like to see it." Donaldson said.

The flight leads and the leaders all agreed to see the alien at the containment lab. Jason, however, approached General Harris.

"General, I'm really anxious to get back to Scott Air Force Base." Jason said.

There was a second of silence before Harris spoke.

"Hasn't anyone told you? Scott Air Force Base has been completely destroyed. I'm sorry." Harris said before leaving.

Jason didn't want to believe what he heard. Scott is destroyed. He doesn't want to think that his wife Amber and his son Danny are killed, but he doesn't believe that. What can he do now?

 **That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	28. Chapter 27: At The Ruins of Scott

**Here's chapter 27 everybody.**

Chapter 27: At The Ruins of Scott.

Amber was driving the truck with her son, dog and the survivors and it was starting to get dark. She has just arrived at Scott Air Force Base, where her husband Jason is stationed at. Upon arriving, all she can she is flames, destroyed vehicles and planes. The base has been destroyed by the aliens.

"Oh, no..." Amber whispered.

Hours after breaking in and settling at a ruin hanger, Amber had searched for any food and drinks that might have been spared in the attack. She managed to find some food and drinks. After giving to some survivors, she noticed Ms. Donaldson trying a mug full of tea. She rushed to her aid.

"Don't move. I'll get it fot you. Stay still." Amber said.

Ms. Donaldson noticed Danny playing with a action figure before asking...

"He's your son?"

"He's my angel." Amber replied.

"Was his father stationed here?"

"He was stationed here. I don't know what has happened to him."

"So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a hospital nurse."

"Must be hard work."

"It's okay. It's good money. Besides, my son's worth it." Amber said. "Danny. Come here. I want you to meet the first lady."

Danny approached his mother and sat on her lap.

"Hello." Ms. Doanldson said to Danny.

"Hi." Danny said.

"I didn't know that you'd recognized me."

"Well, I didn't want to say nothing." Amber said.

Both the First Lady of ISAF and Amber talked for a while before Donaldson fell to sleep. Amber continues to aid the other survivors.

 **That's the end of this short chapter. Please review.**


	29. Chapter 28: Alien Surgery

**Here's chapter 28 everybody.**

Chapter 28: Alien Surgery.

Back at the underground facility at Stonehenge, Doctor Beckham and his assistants are about to perform a autopsy on the unconscious alien at the containment. Everyone is make sure everything is set up before they can proceed in take off the alien's biomechanical suit.

"All right, life support monitors are recording." one assistant said.

"So if we screw up, it's all on tape." another doctor said.

"Okay, come on, come on. Let's get this biomechanical suit off him." Beckham said. "Put the spreader right here. Right along th ridge. Microprobe goes right here."

Beckham order one of his assistants to put a spreader on a seam that appears on the face portion of the alien's suit while another doctor puts the microscope over it. Beckham then grabs a knife so that he can cut through the seam. Beckham gentlely cuts through the seam of the slimy and goo covered suit. After a few seconds, the face of th suit suddenly opens, scaring Beckham and the doctors for a second there. Beckham laughs nervously.

"All right. Okay. Let's proceed. Now comes the really icky part." Beckham said as he starts to cut through the suit's slimy tissue and flesh. "Ugh. Oh, boy. This is one smelly, disgusting."

The while Beckham cuts through, everyone fail to noticed one of the hands and fingers from the suit moving. After a few seconds, Beckham has managed to cut through. He grabs the tissue and moves it to reveal the alien's true face.

"Oh, look at it. It doesn't look alive, does it?" Beckham asked.

Before anyone could respondto Beckham's question, one of the doctors has finally noticed the moving hand.

"The arm is moving." the doctor said in fear.

Everyone look and realized that the alien's right arm is indeed moving. Everyone has fear on their faces. They now know what's about to happen, and they will become right. Suddenly, the alien's has opened it's eye lids revealing their silver reflecting eyes. The first thing the alien saw were Beckham and his assistants. Suddenly, a high-pitched whirring sound was heard through Beckham. Beckham suddenly screams in agony as the whirring was so loud it was hurting his eardrums. The others didn't know what was happening. Meanwhile, the alien was trying to get part of its body to come out of the suit, revealing its real hands, arms and part of its body. At the same time, the alien is also using the suits tentacles are ripping the scraps and pipes, and hitting equipment and lights, sending out white smoke and sparks around the room as well as setting of an alarm. The alien started shrieking and roaring, which caught the attention of the doctors.

"Aah!" a female doctor screamed in horror.

"Open up that door!" another doctor said.

"My God!"

One doctor was pushing a doctor, trying desperately to open the door and escape from the alien's wrath, but it wouldn't respond. The doctor then turn back and saw that the alien is now standing on its two feet and charging towards him. The doctor screamed before the alien lunged at him and killed him with its tentacles. The alien proceed to kill the others, but sparing Beckham. Then, silence...

 **That's the end of this chapter. I don't know how these aliens can shriek since they don't have mouths at all. Anyway, please review.**


	30. Chapter 29: The Alien's Vision

**Here's chapter 29, everybody.**

Chapter 29: The Alien's Vision.

The leaders, generals, Major Bishop, Drake, Andrew, Brian, Thomas, and William has arrived back at the room where the three alien corpses are at display at the tubes. They wanted to see the alien autopsy perform by Beckham and the doctors. However, they couldn't see anything through the viewing windows. The room is covered in smoke and sparks were setting off from destroyed lights. Major Bishop pressed a button to activated the room's speakers.

"Doctor Beckham." Bishop called.

There was no response. Everyone was concern. Brian stepped forward to get close to the window, hoping to see something through the smoke. Suddenly, Beckham is slammed on the glass, scaring everybody and wide-eyed. Suddenly, a dark, deep, and strangled voice was heard through Beckham's mouth as he says...

 _ **"Release...me."**_

"Open the door. Get him out of there."

"No, wait." Bartlett said, stopping the ISAF officer from doing Bishop's orders.

It was then everyone noticed two sets of tentacles around Beckham's neck. Brian was so concern as he looks once again to see through the smoke. Suddenly, everyone gets surprised when came from the ceiling is the alien, landing on the table. With its suit on, the alien look so tall and powerful due to its tentacles. The alien made more shrieking sounds and another sound that sounded like a rattlesnake. Once again, the same strangled voice is heard from Beckham as the alien walked two steps and looking at the humans.

 _ **"Release me. Now! Now!"**_

Everyone, including Drake, Andrew, Thomas, and William were wide-eyed. Nobody now doesn't know what to do. However, Brian knew what was happening. It was Beckham who wasn't talking, it was the alien that was 'talking'. The alien is using telepathy, as Beckham mention earlier, to communicate, and it was using it on Beckham to 'talk' to them. Brian suddenly walked forward to get close to the window so that he can look at his new enemy eye-to-eye with a serious look on his face, bringing concern to the others. The alien looks at him back. Drake, Andrew, Thomas, and William then realized what Brian is intending to do. He is going to communicate, or talk, to the alien.

"I know there is much we can learn from each other if we can negotiate a truce. We can find a way to coexist. Can there be a peace between us?" Brian said to the alien.

 _ **"Peace? No peace."**_ the alien said to Brian.

Brian looks at Drake who also had a serious face. He then turns his attention back to the alien.

"Why did you come here?"

 _ **"Air...Water...Your Sun."**_ The alien said.

"Where is your home?" Brian asked.

 _ **"Before...Many worlds. Now...Here..."**_

"What is it you want us to do.?"

The alien looks back at Brian for a few seconds before using its telepathy on Beckham to respond to Brian's question.

 _ **"DIE!"**_ the alien said before the same high-pitched whirring sound can be heard by Brian as it starts to try to mind fry him. Brian starts to feel a ache as he tries to fight the sound from hurting him. _**"DIE!"**_

Brian then suddenly lunged himself to the ground in pain.

"UGH! AAH!" Brian groaned in pain.

Brian closes his eyes tightly and puts his hands on his face trying to stop the pain. He can still hear Drake, Andrew, Thomas, William and secret service agents trying to tend to him before he heard silence.

...

 _Silence was all he heard. His eyes were close and he could still feel his hands covering his face._

 _'Where am I? Am I dead?'_

 _These questions were on his mind. Brian then slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was soil._

 _'Wait, when did I go back outside? The last thing I remember was talking to that alien creature. So, where am I, really?'_

 _Brian then suddenly look up and went wide-eyed. Everything is different. The sky wasn't sky blue, but a mixture of blue, bright pink and purple, and the clouds had a crimson color, but that's not the only thing he noticed. He also saw a very large city. However, it doesn't look like a ordinary city. The skyscrapers and buildings were odd looking and very tall. There was also a row of U-shaped towers lining some form of highway. It looked so...alien. This wasn't right for Brian. Finally looking up at the sky, the ISAF pilot's eyes widened on what he could see at the sky._

 _"A...planet?!" Brian gasped._

 _There was indeed a huge ringed planet that can be seen at the sky, just like the Moon. However, this planet was so big that Brian can make out the smaller craters. It suddenly hit him. He was on another planet, but how?_

 _"Where am I?!" Mobius 1 asked in shocked._

 _There was no response. Brian continued to look at this alien city and starts towards it. As he got closer, he can make out a number of large and small aircraft flying over it. They also look odd looking, and how can they even fly. Brian can also see the alien creatures that are living in this city. The alien creatures don't look like the alien he saw back at Earth. They were blue-skinned and humanroid. Brian is now wondering what has happened to them. Brian close his eyes once again, hoping that this is a dream. He opens his eyes again, only to see the same city, but he gasped as he sees the same alien ships hovering over it. Seconds later, he can see the targeting laser before a pulse hit a tall building a destroying it, killing the blue-skinned creatures. Brian close his eyes once more. He opens them again. This time, he is seeing a massive air battle around the alien ship. He noticed the same alien fighters that he saw back at Stonehenge. He also saw different alien fighters use by the different aliens as they tried to stop the invaders, but it's pointless since the invaders has the shields and killing this other alien species. Brian once again close his eyes more tightly. Once he opened his eyes again, he realized he's standing at a street in the middle of a destroyed alien city. the sky was dark and gloomy due the clouds and the smoke. Only the rays from this planet's neighboring star can be seen. He also noticed bodies from the alien species that the invaders had kill. Guess there was a ground battle. Brian then noticed the invaders using some form of devices that are dug in the ground. He also noticed the invaders slaughtering the remaining and captured blue-skinned creatures ruthlessly. Brian then saw the invader civilization head for their Mothership and leave the planet and did the same process to other planets with alien civilizations., including a jungle word where Brian suspects where the invaders biomechanical suits came from. As Brian looked on, one invader noticed him and said_ _**"Kill."**_ _before he charged towards him. Brian noticed the incoming alien, but before it can attack, everything went black and the only thing he heard was gunshots and he felt pain._

...

Drake, Andrew, Thomas, William and secret service agents were trying to tend to Brian as the alien invader was attempting to mind fry him.

"Colonel Fenton." Andrew said.

"Is that glass bulletproof?" Drake asked.

"No, sir." Major Bishop replied.

Drake and Bishop immediately took out their M9 Berretta pistols. Andrew, Thomas, William, Bartlett, Harris and a few other agents did the same, all pointing their guns at the alien. They then start firing shots at the alien. The alien suddenly shrieked loudly and jumped back before hitting the floor, and laying there wounded, ending its mind fry attempt at Brian. Meanwhile, Brian opened his eyes in shock and no longer in pain. He then looked at the agents and the other pilots.

"Are you all right?" Thomas asked.

"His vision." Brian said, making the others confused. "I saw his thoughts. I saw what they're planning to do. They're like locusts. They're moving from planet to planet, their whole civilization. After they've consumed every natural resource, they move on...And we're next."

Drake then walked to the wounded alien and point his gun at it. He fired two shots at it. The alien made a high-pitch shrieking sound. Drake fired a third shot, finally killing the alien creature. He then looks back at the others.

"Nuke 'em." Wilford said. "Let's nuke the jerks."

 **That's the end of this chapter. Please review :)**


	31. Chapter 30: Lost of Hope?

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy and working on my other stories here at fanfiction. Before we get to the chapter, I have some announcments to make. First of all, because the movie is getting a sequel and the timeline of that universe, this storie's universe in Srangereal will be expanded. This alternate Strangereal Universe will now be referred to as Strangereal-ID4. There will be more stories. In other words, there will be a sequel, as well as other stories that takes place at the same time period as this story and between the War of 2016 and the sequel. You can also check out my promo work of this story and Strangereal-ID4 at my Deviantart page, as well as work on my other stories. My ID is the same, LooneyAces. Until then, I hope you are enjoying this story, even if it is predictable since most of us has seen the movie. Anyway, on with chapter 30.**

Chapter 30: Lost of Hope?

At a breakroom, Guy was at the kitchen as he served himself a alcoholic beverage. He was looking in the refrigerator for ice.

"Just my luck. No ice." Guy said annoyed.

"I take it you've heard." Claudia said as she was standing at the doorway.

"Hey, a toast. To the end of the world." Guy said as he raised his glass.

"Wilford didn't come to this decision lightly. He didn't have any other choice."

"Yeah."

"I know you don't have something against this decision but Wilford's a good man.

"He better be. After all, you see him due to your career as the Emmerian ambassador to Osea."

"My career was the biggest opportunity of my life. I wanted my life to make a difference. I wanted my life to mean something." Claudia said.

"But you missed me though." Guy said.

"Guy, you could have done anything that you wanted. Research, development-"

"Oh, honey, I was happy where I was. A E-767 jammer operator for the REAF."

"Haven't you ever wanted to be part of something special?"

"I am part of something special."

Before Claudia left the room, she said...

"Well, if it makes any difference, I never stopped loving you."

Meanwhile, back at the surface, outside the base, Jason was sitting down in sorrow, losing hope, as he thinks that his wife Amber and his son Daniel has been killed by the alien invaders back at his home base, but something is telling him that they're still alive. He then turns his attention to a group of base personnel and soldiers moving stuff around a Sikorsky MH-60 Blackhawk helicopter. He noticed that the Stonehenge facility is tightening its defense due to the alien threat. There are now more ground troops and aircraft, as well as more anti-aircraft guns, surface-to-air missile launchers, AA artillery flak guns and more radar systems, to help defend Stonehenge and its eight large turrets. He also noticed one soldier barking orders to other soldiers to pick up some equipment. This was his perfect opportunity to take the helicopter and pilot it to Scott Air Force Base. But as he was strapping himself into the cockpit, the same soldier noticed him and runs towards him.

"What the heck are you doing? Get out of there!" the soldier said pulling out a pistol and points it at Jason.

"Look, I got something I got to handle. I'm just borrowing it." Jason said.

"No, you're not, sir." the solder said.

"Do you really want to shoot me?" Jason said, causing the solder to think and lowered his gun. "Just tell them I hit you."

With that, Jason takes off and flies the Blackhawk to the ruins of Scott Air Force Base.

 **That's the end of this chapter. Sorry if it's short. Please review.**


	32. Chapter 31: Nuclear Attack

**Here's chapter 31 everybody.**

Chapter 31: Nuclear Attack.

At the skies over the Osean state of North Osea, or South Belka as the local Belkans would called, an Osean Air Defense Force B-2 bomber squadron is approaching an alien City Destroyer, which starting to settle over the city of Sudentor, located at the border within the two regions of North and South Belka at the foot of the Waldreich Mountains. Sudentor is a well known North Osean city because North Osea Gründer Industries, formerly the South Belka Munitions Factory, is located there. It's also the same city where the Razgriz fought against Belkan forces, with the help of an joint Osean-Yuktobanian force, to destroy the SOLG control system near the end of the Circum-Pacific War, and it's the same city that the Galm Team were supposed to go on the very day the Belkans drop seven nuclear weapons on their own soil during the Belkan War. Anyway, the B-2s are airborne and are approaching the City Destroyer where they are planning to destroy the alien ship with a nuclear strike. They are communcating with AWACS Thunderhead, who is at Stonehenge in the Usean Continent.

"AWACS Thunderhead and Command, this Viking 1 and Retel Op. The squadron is in the air. We are on station and awaiting instructions." Viking 1 said.

"Roger, Viking 1. Break formation, head to target." Thunderhead ordered.

With that, the bombers breaks formation, and Thunderhead notifies an Osean officer.

"Sir...they're breaking formation." Thunderhead said.

"Mr. President, we're initiating sequence code." Bartlett said.

"Verification, Alpha Zulu 6-8-9er." the Osean officer said.

"Which city will be reached first?" Wilford asked.

"Uh...Sudentor, North Osea." the Osean officer said.

"ETA six minutes and couting down." Thunderhead said.

"Sudentor." Wilford muttered.

"The major cities have been deserted. Civilian casualties should be down to a minimum." Bartlett said.

Meanwhile, near the outskirts of Sudentor, an Osean Army recon tank is positioning itself so that it can give intel and information to the Osean commanders and Wilford taking refuge at Stonehenge.

"Thunderhead, this is Suburb Watch. We are in position. Tracking monitors are locked on. We are going to visual reon." the Osean tank commander said.

"Roger that, Suburb Watch." Thunderhead said.

Back at Stonehenge, Major Bishop and other ISAF officers are helping the Oseans with the operation since they have to help them with the equipment.

"They have confirmation." Bishop said.

"Launch code confirmed. Alpha Zulu 6-8-9er. Standing by." the Osean officer said to the bombers as Viking is approaching the target.

"Laser targeting. Locked on." Viking 1 said.

"We're locked on, sir. Do you wish to deploy?" Thunderhead asked Wilford.

Wilford didn't reply. He continues to watch the screen as Viking 1 is apporaching the outskirts of Sudentor.

"Mr. President, if you wish to deploy, the time is now." Bartlett said.

After another few seconds of silences and watching, he gives the order to deploy.

"That's a go. Viking 1. You're clear to engage." Thunderhead said.

Back in Sudentor, Viking 1 has heard the order to go ahead and deploy the nuclear weapon.

"Here we go." Viking 1 said.

WIth that, Viking 1 fires a nuclear missile. The missile fires and heads towards the City Destroyer as Viking 1 turns around to avoid getting caught in the blast.

"Bird's away." Thunderhead said.

Meawhile, the operators in the recon tank has visual on the nuclear missile.

"We have visual confirmation of the missile. It's on target...approaching..." the tank commander said.

"May our children and the Belkans forgive us." Wilford said solemly.

"5 seconds to impact. 3...2...1..." the tank commander said.

At the moment, the missile strikes the ship, setting of a massive nuclear explosion, lighting the night sky and destroying the city of Sudentor in the process. Everyone sees the explosion on their monitors.

"Oh, yeah, it's a hit!" Hurley said as Wilford just gave a sigh.

Meanwhile, at the tank, the operaators are trying to make sure they lock the tank down for they don't want to get thrown into the air by the shockwave.

"Lock it down! I said lock it down!" an tank operator said.

Back at Stonehenge, Wilford asked...

"Can I confirm that the target was destroyed?"

"Get the tank commander on the line. I want confirmation that the target was destroyed." the Osean officer said to Thunderhead.

"Yes sir." Thunderhead said. "Suburb Watch, can you read.?" Thunderhead trying to contact the tank but gets static. "Repeat, Commander, you're breaking up."

"We have lost visual." the tank commander said.

"Roger that. We're looking for confirmation."

The tank commander looks through his scope to see Sudentor in ruins, but no ship. The scopes camera is monitored back at Stonehenge.

"We got the jerks." Hurley said. "Good job, everyone. Congratulations."

Some Osean and ISAF officers cheered while others, including Wilford, Bishop, and Bartlett just stood in silence while Thunderhead continues contact the tank.

"Commander, do you have visual? I repeat, we need visual confirmation. Has the target been destroyed?" Thunderhead asked.

Back at the tank, the tank commander looks through his scope again. This time, he gets a surprise. The City Destroyer is still intact and moving. Looks like the ship's shields can even withstand a nuclear explosion.

"Negative. Target remains. I repeat...target remains." the tank commander said.

Everyone stood in silence as they couldn't believe it. Nuclear weapons can't even get through the alien's defensive shields and the mission is a failure.

"Call the other bombers back." Wilford said.

"One of the bombers might have more luck. Sir, we shouldn't just give up on this!" Hurley argued.

"I said call them back!" Wilford ordered.

"Abort." Bartlett ordered.

"All right, abort mission. Issue the abort codes right away. This is an abort. Full abort!" the Osean officer ordered.

"Viking Squadron, do you read? Abort mission immediately!" Thunderhead ordered.

 **That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	33. Chapter 32: The First Lady's Death

**I would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas. Here's chapter 32 everybody.**

Chapter 32: The First Lady's Death.

Back at the ruins of Scott Air Force Base, Amber is taking care of Ms. Donaldson, who was sleeping, until she hears the sound of an apporaching helicopter. Suddenly, the search light from it shines on her and the other survivors. Amber slowly approaches the helicopter, which was landing in front of the ruin hanger. Then, she hears a voice she though she'll never hear again.

"Amber? Daniel?" Jason called.

Amber smile woth joy. Jason is alive. Daniel has also woke up upon hear his father's voice.

"Yes. Yes!" Amber said running towards her husband.

"Daddy!" Danny cheered.

Amber and Daniel runs to Jason and hugs him. Ms. Donaldson looks at the happy family smiling.

"You're late." Amber said.

"Well, you know I like to make an entrance." Jason said before kissing his wife.

Hours late, Jason arrives back at Stonehenge with Amber, Daniel, the First Lady and the other San Salvacion sutvivors. Donaldson, Brian, and other ISAF officials has been notified of th First Lady's rescue.

"Right this way." a ISAF official said.

"Where are we going." Donaldson asked.

"Right through here sir."

"I can't believe she's alive, sir." Brian said.

"Mr. President, your wife is resting and sleeping comfortably at the moment." a doctor said.

"Great." Donaldson said.

"Perhaps if we had gotten to her earlier-."

"There she is. Go ahead sir, I'll talk to the doctors." Brian said.

"Thanks, Brian." Donaldson said before approaching his sleeping wife.

"She doesn't look too good." Brian said.

"Colonel Fenton, the first lady is bleeding internally. Perhaps if we'd gotten to her earlier-."

"Wait a minute, doctor. What are you saying?" Brian asked in concern.

"We can't stop the bleeding. If we'd...There's nothing we can do for her."

Brian couldn't believe what he heard. How is he gonna tell Donaldson, the Secretary General of ISAF, his former squadron commander, and most of all, his friend, that his wife, that he knew after the war, is gonna die? But, he has to tell him. He approach Donaldson.

"Sir, you got a minute?" Brian asked.

Donaldson got up and followed Brian outside the doorway.

"What is it, Fenton?" Doanldson asked.

"The doctor's said that she's bleeding internally and that we should have gotten to her earlier." Brian said.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Donaldson asked with concern.

"They can't stop the bleeding. There's nothing they can do for her. Edward, I'm sorry." Brian said.

Donaldson couldn't believe what he heard. His wife is gonna die. He didn't want to believe but unfortunately, it's real. He then go back to his wife, who has waken up.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't come home when you asked me to." Donaldson's wife said.

"Ohh...It's okay...The doctors...think that you're...gonna be just fine."

"Liar."

The two smiled before they started hugging, kissing and crying know the truth is.

Meanwhile, outside the room, Brian and the doctors were talking to each other about stuff until Donaldson came out with his hands on his hips. They looked at him carefully. He then went to the nearest seats and sat in silence. After a couple of seconds, he buried his face in his hands and started to sobbed. Brian then puts his hand on Donaldson's shoulder to comfort him. He then look up with sadness and anger on his face. He knew what it was like to lose a love one, as well as friends. This reminded him when his parents, and his little sisters Katherine and Summer, were killed by Erusean bombing when the Second Usean Continental War started. It also remind him when he saw his fellow ISAF pilots and friends get killed in action during the war. Brian also hopes his wife Amanda and his son Junior are okay and not killed by the invaders. Now he has also lost another friend, and that was Donaldson's wife. Now, Brian is hoping that there's a strategy to stop these ruthless alien invaders.

 **That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	34. Chapter 33: A Solution

**Here's chapter 33 everybody.**

Chapter 33: A Solution.

[September 19, 2016]

Chris walking down the ramp at the huge room where the reseached alien Agile Fighter is sitting in idol. Everything was in silence, except for one scientist that was sleeping. Suddenly, he heard the crash coming from the room. Chris turned and sees Guy knocking down metal trash cans and throwing them.

"Guy! What the heck are you doing?" Chris asked.

"I'm making a mess!" Guy said as he throws a trash can lid.

"Yeah, this I can see."

"We gotta burn the rain forest, dump toxic waste, pollute the air, and rip up the ozone, 'cause maybe if we screw this planet up enough..." Guy said as he falls to the floor. "They won't want it anymore."

Chris then runs to his brother hoping to get some sense into him.

"Wait, wait, wait. Guy, Guy! Don't do this to yourself. Listen to me. Everyone loses faith at some point in their life." Chris said as he grabs Guy's drink away. "Guy, look at me. I haven't pray the rosary since mama died."

"Huh."

"Yes. But see, sometimes, we have to remember what we still have."

"Like what?" Guy asked.

"Well...you still have your health." Chris said.

Guy chuckles at that remark.

"Come on, Guy. You need your rest. Come on. Get off this freezing concrete floor before you catch a cold." Chris said as he helps his brother get up.

Guy was about to get up, but pauses at something that Chris just said.

"What did you just say?" Guy asked.

"You mean about faith? Well, you see, a man can live his entire life-."

"No, after that. The other part."

"I don't want you to catch a cold."

As soon Chris said that, sense has finally came to Guy's mind. He has finally found a solution to the alien problem.

"Oh, duh!" Guy said as he mentally slaps himself.

"What is that? What's the matter with you." Chris asked.

"Genius." Guy muttered.

"Genius?" Chris asked all confused.

"My brother-a total genius." Guy said as he runs to the sleeping scientist. "Tommy, wake up. We got work to do. Get everybody down here right away."

The scientist name Tommy wakes up before saying...

"What?"

Hours later, everyone arrives at the Agile Fighter's room, with scientists working on the ship and the leaders and aces, and Jason arriving with his family. Jason shows Danny the craft.

"Look at that." Jason said.

"Wow! Does that thing really fly in outer space?" Danny asked in amazement.

"It most certainly does." Jason replied.

"Sure doesn't look like it." Danny said.

Meanwhile, Guy was helping with the scientists when Tommy notifies him that everyone has arrived, and President Grezzi was talking to Claudia.

"All right, Claudia, what's this all about?" Grezzi asked.

"I have no idea, sir." Claudia replied.

"Get everybody off of it." Guy ordered.

"All right, everybody, clear the platform. Let's go. Come on, come on." Tommy said as Guy places a soda can on the ship.

"Major Bishop, do you have a pistol?" Guy asked.

"What?" Bishop said.

"You got a gun?" Guy asked.

"Sergeant, your sidearm." Bishop said to an ISAF sergeant.

The ISAF sergeant hands his gun to Bishop.

"Okay, you see that soda can on top of the alien craft?" Guy asked as he points the soda can for Bishop to see. "Think you can shoot that thing off?"

Bishop looks back at Guy with an 'what?' expression on his face.

"Do it. Shoot it." Guy said.

"Sir?" Bishop asked for Donaldson's permission.

"Go ahead." Donaldson said.

Major Bishop then aims the gun at the soda can at the ship. He fires at it. However, instead of hitting the can, the bullet sets off the craft's shield, protecting it. Everyone had to ducked down since the bullet was ricocheting around the room before it finally stops.

"Get down!" Brian said.

"What the heck, Snake Pit?" William said.

"What the heck are you doing?" Jason asked.

"I'm sorry. My fault. My fault. That soda can was protected by the craft's shield, and we can't penetrate their defenses." Guy said.

"We know that already. What's your point?" Hurley said.

"Right. My point is, if we can't beat their defenses, then we gotta get around them." Guy said as he types something into the computer. " Major, one more time. Then tell me."

Bishop aims his gun at the can again and fires. This time, the bullet makes a direct hit to the can. Everyone couldn't believe it. The craft's shield didn't activate this time, making the craft vulerable to fire.

"How did you do that?" Bartlett asked.

"I gave it a cold." Guy said as everyone didn't understand that remark. "I gave it a virus. A computer virus."

"Are you telling us you can send out a signal that will disable all their shields?" Thomas asked.

"That's right. Just like they used our satellites against us, we can use their own signal against them. If we plant a virus into that mothership, it's gonna then filter down into all the corrresponding ships below." Guy said.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand. Just how, exactly, do we infect the mothership with this virus?" Hurley asked.

"Well...we're going to, uh...have to, um, ahem, fly their alien craft out of our atmosphere and dock with it. We can enter here, as shown in these satellite photos. We then upload the virus. We then set off some kind of explosion, which will disable it, and that'll disorient the smaller ships below, and that could buy, I think, at least some time to uh...to take 'em-take 'em out. Take 'em down. Do your...stuff." Guy said.

"This is ridiculous." Hurley said. "How are we gonna set a nuclear explosion?"

"I have that answer." General Harris said. "If I recall correctly, at the end of Operation Judgement Day, Colonel Fenton reported to SkyEye that the missile in the central silo of Megalith looked like a Belkan V2. Well, Fenton, you're correct. It was a V2 once our ground forces had recieved the warhead. Now Razgriz thought that the last V2 was destroyed on the SOLG. No, we have that V2 here, and hid it in case any future invasion of this country should occur and that no one won't be able to find it and use it. We can use that last remaining Belkan V2 warhead to destroy the mothership." Harris said as Galm and the Razgriz couldn't believe what they heard. There's one more V2 weapon. The same weapon that Larry tried to used against the world 21 years ago, and the Belkan Grabacr and Ofnir tried to used against the Osean capital of Oured 6 years ago.

"How long would their shields be down?" Drake asked.

"Uh...I don't know. A matter of minutes." Guy replied.

"You want us to coordinate a massive worldwide counterstrike with a window of only a few minutes?" Hurley asked.

"With the shields down, that might be possible." Snow said.

"Oh, please. We don't have the manpower or the resources to launch that kind of a campaign. Not to mention that this whole cockamamie plan is dependent on a machine that no one in this world is qualified to operate." Hurley said.

"I wouldn't say that sir. I've seen these things in action, and I'm well aware of their maneuvering capabilities. With your permission, General Harris, I'd like the opportunity to try." Jason said.

"That thing is a wreak. Crash-landed back in the sixties. We don't even know if it's capable of flying." Hurley said.

"Tommy, uh, remove the clamps." Guy said.

Tommy press a button to remove the clamps that is holding the craft in place. As soon as the clams are removed, the craft is activated and it's floating. It is capable of flying.

"Any questions?" Guy asked.

"Let's do it." Brian said.

"I agree with Colonel Fenton. Let's do it." Donaldson said.

"All right, you heard Colonel Fenton and the Secretary. Let's get this thing prepped and ready." Bishop said.

"Good luck, pilot." Donaldson said shaking Jason's hand.

"Good luck, Captain." Brian said also shaking Jason's hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Secretary. Thank you, Colonel." Jason said.

"A virus." Chris said.

"Your idea." Guy said confusing Chris. "That's right."

Guy then walks next to Jason.

"You really think you can fly that thing?" Guy asked Jason.

"You really think you can do all that bullcrap you just said?" Jason asked Guy.

Meanwhile, Hurley is talking to Wilford, in hopes that he can talk to Donaldson to think twice about this plan.

"I understand that Donaldson is upset over the death of his wife, but that's no excuse for him to make another fatal mistake like you did." Hurley said.

Suddenly, Wilford had enough of Hurley's ridiculous claims. He grabs him by the collar and pushes him to a nearby desk.

"The only mistake I ever made was to appoint a sniveling little weasel like you as secretary of defense." Wilford said.

"I don't think you understand-."

"However, that is one mistake I'm thankful to say that I don't have to deal with."

"Mr. President-."

"Mr. Hurley...you're fired."

Donaldson then came to the group.

"Okay everyone, let's organize every plane we have and organized every plane we can find and get us some darn pilots to fly 'em." Donaldson said.

"Yes, sir." Bartlett said.

"He can't do that." Hurley said.

"Well, he just, uh...did." Claudia said before leaving Hurley behind.

 **That's the end of this chapter.** **Please review.**


	35. Chapter 34: International Code

**Warning, this chapter will reference the names of countries of the Middle East, in words, Israel and the Islamic countries. It will also lead to another Strangereal-ID4 story that I'm planning, so don't hate me. I like said, there will be real-life references in this story and in Strangereal. If you don't remember that I said that, check the prologue. Here's chapter 34 eveybody.**

Chapter 34: International Code.

At the Middle Eastern country of the Kingdom of Saif Al-Din, a group of Ustian pilots, that were deployed to the Middle East at the Saif desert, working with pilots from Osea, Belka, and Middle Eastern countries like Saif al-DIn, the Democratic Republic of Sotoa, the Islamic Republic of Balistan, and the State of Azriel, to figured out the alien situation and casuality reports. One Ustio Air Force pilot was placing a map of the Middle East on a table.

"Command has attempted to compile a list of casualties and losses, but information is sketchy at best." Ustian pilot David Wellington.

"Well, we know we've lost the Belkan contingent in the Sabri region. There's a strong possibility there may be more reinforcements hiding in the Guda region." Ustian pilot Peter Martin said.

Suddenly, an officer of the Royal Saif Air Force was talking to the Ustian pilots, but was speaking in his native language.

"What the heck's he saying?" Peter asked.

"It seems they're getting a signal. Old Morse code." David said.

The Ustian pilots, with Osean pilots, followed the Saif officer while other Osean, Ustian, Belkan, Saif, Sotoan, Balian, and Azrieli pilots look on and gathered. The Saif officer then explain to David before he picks up the message.

"It's from the Useans. ISAF. They want to organize a counteroffensive." David said.

"It's about bloody time. What do they plan to do?" Peter asked.

At the Cruik Fortress in the Union of Yuktobanian Republics, pilots and officers of the Yuke Air Force has also received a Morse code message from ISAF.

"Oni utverzhdayut, chtoby imet' vozmozhnost' sbit' ikh shchity." ("They claim to be able to bring down their shields.") a Yuke pilot said.

"Kogda oni khotyat , chtoby napast'?" ("When do they want to attack?") another Yuke pilot asked.

At the island nation of the Republic of Clavis, the Clavisese military also got the same message.

"Kōgeki wa 5-jikan-go ni kaishi sa remasu!" ("The attack begins in 5 hours!") a Clavis military officer said.

At a Estovakian air force base, Toscha Mijasik, the sole survivor of the legendary Strigon Team, was with a group of Estovakian pilots when they also received the Morse code message from ISAF.

"The Useans said they can take down the shields. A counteroffensive will be starting soon." Toscha said.

"Excellent. We shall prepare the attack." an Estovakian pilot said.

At the Avalon Dam in Belka, pilots of the legendary Belkan Air Force also gets the message.

"Die ISAF organisieren eine Gegenoffensive" (The ISAF are organizing a counteroffensive.") a Belkan pilot said.

"Was haben sie vor?" ("What are they planning to do?") another Belkan pilot asked.

At the Federal Republic of Aurelia, an Aurelian Air Force officer gave the message to the base commander.

"Atención a todos. La ISAF está planeando una contraofensiva, el ataque comenzará pronto." ("Attention everyone. The ISAF are planning a counteroffensive, the attack will begin soon.") the Aurelian base commander said.

At a air force base in Democratic Republic of Leasath, the base commander receieves ISAF's message.

"Prep-se homens! A ISAF tem uma estratégia para derrotar os invasores! O ataque começa em 5 horas!" ("Prep up men! The ISAF has a strategy to defeat the invaders! The attack begins in 5 hours!") the Leasathian comander said.

At the Kingdom of Nordennavic, the Nords also receives the message.

"Våre venner fra ISAF leder en motoffensiv Alle piloter, klar til kamp." ("Our friends from ISAF is leading a counteroffensive! All pilots, prepare for battle.")

At the Campagna Airport in Vitoze, the Emmerian military also gets the message, and knows that the Garuda Team is taking refuge in Usea.

"The ISAF is organizing a counteroffensive, and the Garuda Team is there. The attack is expected very soon." The Garuda Team's intel officer said.

At an area near the famous Area B7R Airspace, pilots of the Osean, Ustian, Sapin, and Belkan militaries are working together in order to stop the invaders.

"The ISAF just send a Morse code message. They are organizing a counteroffensive." Osean pilot Kyle Carter said.

"Bout darn time." an Belkan pilot said.

"Let's blow E.T. out of the sky." an Ustian pilot said.

"So what's the plan?" a Sapinese pilot said.

And finally, at the Federal Republic of Erusea, the Erusean military hiding at the ruins of Megalith also receive the message.

"Our ISAF neighbor is planning a counteroffensive. All pilots, prep yourselves." the Erusean commander said.

Back at Stonehenge, Donaldson was looking at all the Morse code messagers.

"We have confirmed reports of combat-ready divisions in the Osea, Anea, the Middle East, and Verusea." General Harris said.

"That's impressive, considering it's all being done with, uh..." Donaldson said.

"Morse code." General said.

"Are the forces here?" Donaldson asked.

"We have sufficient aircraft, as well as squadrons from here and other countries that were suppose to partcipate in the Red Flag exercise, as well as Mobius, Galm, Scarface, Razgriz, Garuda, Windhover, Avalanche, Sky Kid, and Stingray squadrons for the battle plan, but..."

"But what, General?"

"Pilots are coming up short."

"Well, then find 'em"

 **That's the end of this chapter. Yes, I know I use the word 'counteroffensive' so many times, and it looks a little repeative with the countries, but I couldn't come up with other words. Anyway, please review.**


	36. Chapter 35: Recruiting and Prepping

**Here's chapter 35 everybody.**

Chapter 35: Recruiting and Prepping.

"Ham radio operators from San Salvacion to other countries like Clavis, Estovakia, and Aurelia trade rumors of military forces in hiding. unwilling to reveal themselves for fear of annihilation..." a news anchor said, in which the news report is seen by Dean.

Dean is watching the news report on how the ISAF is send Morse code to other countries about a plan to defeat the alien invaders. While he is watching, Major Bishop stood on top of a military hum-vee with a megaphone in his hand.

"What we're planning at this time is to launch a counteroffensive. However, woth our depleted manpower, we're asking that anyone with any flight experience come forward. Military training is preferable, but anyone who can fly a plane would be useful." Bishop said on the PA, which got Dean's attention.

"I can fly. I'm a pilot." Dean said as Bishop looks back.

A few moments later, Bishop and other ISAF officers and pilots has managed to recruit the volunteer civilians who has flight experience. Most of them are civilian pilots, but some also used to serve in the military and are war veterans like Dean. Bishop starts his class.

"All right, guys, listen up!" an ISAF pilot said.

"All right, pay close attention. These 5th generation jets like the X-02 Wyvern and F-22 Raptor are very different than the jets you've piloted before. You'll have to forgive the expression, but you're about to get a crash couse in modern avionics." Bishop said. "All right, listen up. Before we can begin, we're going to have to get a little background information on your flight experience. Uh, let's start with you."

"Who, me?" Dean asked.

"Yes, sir." Bishop replied.

Dean gave Bishop a salute before saying...

"Dean Allen, sir. I was the former flight lead of the Usean Air Force 11th Air Division Pennant Squadron, and I served for the Allied Forces during the First Usean Continental War. My squadron was saved by Scarface at one point. Anyway, after that war, I got into crop dusting so that I can raise my kids, and I've been doing that ever since. And, sir, on a personal point, I just want you to know that I won't let you down."

Meanwhile, back at the Agile Fighter's room, ISAF mechanics are preparing to install a tactical nuclear missile that contains the Belkan V2 warhead onto a launcher on the Agile Fighter's right side. The missile proudly displays the Belkan flag since the Belkan military made the warhead back in the 1980s. Meanwhile, General Harris is briefing Jason and Guy about their part of the mission.

"You have one tactical nuclear missile we're loading into this launcher we're installing under the right wing." Harris said before heading to a device. "This is the firing mechanism, to be attached to the ship's main console."

"Just like the same ICBM launching mechanism on the Morgan." Jason said.

"Except the nuke will not detonate at impact. You'll have 30 seconds to get your butts out of there. Good luck, gentlemen." Harris said.

"30 seconds." Jason said.

"Tell me. Tell me." Guy said to Tommy.

"It was the strongest radio transmitter we could get. It'll tell us when you've uploaded the virus." Tommy said as he hands Guy the transmitter.

"30 seconds. Don't you think that's cutting it a little too close?" Claudia asked.

"Oh, we're gonna be well on our way back home before we shoot the V2 off." Guy said.

Claudia realized what Guy is saying.

"Why you? Guy! I don't understand why you can't show someone else how to plant the virus, someone who is trained-"

"No, no. Something may go wrong. I may have to think quickly, adjust the signal. Jammer operators are trained for this." Guy said. "Who knows? Hey, you know how, like, I'm always trying to save the planet?" Guy asked before tossing a soda can into the recycling bin, making Claudia to smile, making Guy smile back. "Here's my chance" Guy said before getting back to prepping.

Claudia sighed before saying...

"Now he gets ambitious."

 **That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	37. Chapter 36: Mission Briefing

**Happy New Year everybody. Here's chapter 36 everybody.**

Chapter 36: Mission Briefing.

At the briefing room, lot of ISAF, Osean, Emmerian, Ustian, Sapinese, Erusean, Aurelian, Belkan, and Yuktobanian pilots, along with the Mobius, Galm, Razgriz, Scarface, Garuda, Windhover, Avalanche, Sky Kid, Stingray squadrons and the volunteer pilots are sitting as they prepare for the mission briefing. Everyone stood up at attention as Donaldson enters the room. Surprisely, Donaldson wasn't wearing his suit, but a ISAF battle dress uniform, that he sometime wore during his days as Mobius Squadron Commander. The pilots of Mobius Squadron knew what Donaldson was going to do, and along with the others, prepare to listen to what he's about t say. A briefing screen loads up, showing the Planet Earth.

"Everyone here? A lot of you probably haven't met before, but just listen up for now. I won't be briefing you as the Secretary General of ISAF, but as a battle commander, as well as Mobius Squadron Commander. Anyway, let's recap the events that has happened in the last few days. Two days ago, the question on whether or not we are alone in the universe has been asnwered. A massive alien mothership has entered Earth orbit and has deployed two dozen smaller City Destroyers, as we called it, with the intention of annihilate the world's major cities and they are 15 miles in width. Most of the capital cities like Oured, Gracemeria and San Salvacion are destroyed. A counterattack was initiated the next day, but ended in disaster due to the alien shield defenses and their Agile Fighters weaponary. Due to this, the world's militaries were forced to retreat from their bases to prevent the invaders from destroying them, and take refuge at unknown locations. Now for us, we were forced to take refuge at Stonehenge, the same facility that Mobius 1 destroy during the war 11 years ago. We also learned that we have a captured alien Agile Fighter that crash-landed here at Usea back at the 1970s and we have fixed it and now flyable. Now, a new plan is about to take effect soon. Now on with the briefing." Donaldson said as the screen shows the words ISAF TC System Version 4.03, Now Loading before the words ISAF and the Three Arrowheads symbol shows on the screen before showing a strategic map of the Usean Continent shows. "Here is the current sitrep and your orders for deployment, effective immediately. Our radar has detected an alien City Destroyer heading southwest, with the intention of heading to the port city of Anchorhead. For the past day, we couldn't stop the invaders ships due to their defensive shields, which will cause the lives of thousands of air force pilots worldwide, but now a new proposal to get rid of the shields is in effective. The proposal was made by Emmerian Air Force officer Guy Stewart, callsign Snake Pit. Here's the plan. Our captured alien Agile Fighter will be flown to space, piloted by ISAF Captain Jason Gates, callsign Blade 1, with Snake Pit at his side. They will approach the alien Mothership. Once they dock with it, Snake Pit will upload the package. They will fire the V2 and escape from the ship.. We will monitor it from our command center. Meanwhile, aircraft, with Colonel Fenton leading the charge, will approach the City Destroyer. However, do not engage the ship until the package has been delivered. Once the package is delivered, Colonel Fenton will fire a single missile at the target. Once we get a confirmed hit, you are cleared to engage it. Our ground forces and Stonehenge will assist you in the assault. This is it, the fate of mankind rests on your shoulders as well as other military pilots from around the world. Remember, we need heroes after this war too. Make it back in one piece. Dismissed and Godspeed."

 **That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	38. Chapter 37: Independence Day

**Here's chapter 37 everybody.**

Chapter 37: Independence Day.

The flags of the world's nations flies proudly on their flag poles. The sun is about to rise soon. And pilots are prepared for the biggest mission ever. The Aces, leaders, and commanders has arrived outside to greet the pilots, mostly the volunteers.

"Good morning." Brian said as he salutes the pilots. They salute back. "They're a little young."

"That they are." Donaldson said.

"They look a little nervous." Brian said.

Meanwhile, Major Bishop was giving instructions to the flight crews and pilots with a PA on top of a vehicle.

"I'm gonna need all flight crews to report to their designated areas immediately." Bishop ordered.

"Major, can I borrow that?" Brian asked.

"Yes, sir." Bishop replied.

Brian failed to realized that the PA is hooked to a device which will broadcast his upcoming speech to military forces and millions of people from around the world.

"Good morning." Brian said, but there was no feedback from the PA. He turns it on. "Good morning." Brian got the attention of everyone and walked towards him, including his new Ace friends, leaders and commanders, his squadron, the volunteers, Dean and his kids. "In less than an hour, aircraft from here will join others from around the world, and you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind. 'Mankind'. That word should have new meaning for all of us today. We can't be consumed by our petty differences anymore. We will be united in our common interests. Perhaps it's fate that today is the Nineteenth of September, and you will once again be fighting for our freedom… Not from tyranny, oppression, or persecution… but from annihilation. We are fighting for our right to live. To exist. And should we win the day... the Nineteenth of September will no longer be known as an Usean holiday... but as the day when the world declared in one voice, we will not go quietly into the night! We will not vanish without a fight! We're going to live on! We're going to survive! Today we celebrate our Independence Day!"

Everybody started cheering. Some people hoist their weapons in the air, some gave salutes, or some just clap their hands and smile. This is probably the most inspiring speech everyone has heard for Colonel Brian Fenton has united the human race as a species and not just citizens of different nations. Afterwards, Brian grabs his flight helmet and got off the vehicle.

"Let's go!" Brian said.

Meanwhile, Bishop was helping Bartlett out.

"General Bartlett, this way. We got your gear over here. I got your jumpsuit for you, and the rest of your gear's squared away in this duffel. You got your choice of helmets." Bishop said.

Thomas then saw what Bartlett is doing and he, along with his squadmates, approached him.

"General Bartlett, I'd sure like to know what you're doing." Thomas said. Bartlett smiled.

"I may be old, but I'm a combat pilot, Kid. I belong in the air." Bartlett replied.

Thomas only replied with a nod.

"Okay, sir. Let's get you airborne. Right over here." Bishop said.

With that, every pilot starts heading for their aircraft. Brian in his blue-tinted F-22, Scarface Squadron in their Su-35s, the Razgriz in their black F-14As, Drake in his blue streak wing F-15C, Larry in his red wing F-15C, Garuda Team in their F-15Es, Windhover, Lanner and Saker in their F-16Cs, Avalanche, Blizzard and Serac in their F/A-18F Super Hornets, Sky Kid, Blue Max, and Red Baron in their Mirage-2000s, Stingray, Whipray, and Sawfish in their A-10s, Bartlett in his F-14A, painted in OADF markings and Wardog Squadron theme, and Dean in his Pennant Squadron X-02 Wyverns.

 **That's the end of this chapter. Most iconic speech in the movie. Anyway, please review.**


	39. Chapter 38: Launch

**Here's chapter 38 everybody.**

Chapter 38: Launch.

Back at the Agile Fighter room, mechanics are making last preparations for the Agile Fighter while Jason and Guy, Jason in his ISAF flight gear and Guy in his Emmerian flight gear, say their final goodbyes.

"You know, as soon as I get back, we're gonna light those fireworks, right?" Jason asked Danny.

Danny hugs his father one last time. Meanwhile, Chris and Claudia are with Guy.

"Here, take these." Chris hands Guy some bags since this is Guy's first space trip. Guy smiled. "Just in case."

"Where's-Where's, um..." Guy said as Tommy hands him two items. Guy hands them to Chris, which is a Bible and a Rosary. "Just in case."

"I'm very proud of you, brother." Chris said.

Claudia then approach Guy.

"So be careful, Okay?" Claudia asked.

Guy and Jason hugs their wives, both crying.

"It's time." a scientist said.

"I love you." Jason whispered. to his high school sweetheart.

"I love you." Amber whispered back.

Afterwards, Jason and Guy heads down the ramp, but before Jason realized something and says...

"Oh, dang! Wait a minute. Wait a minute, Wait. We got to find some cigars."

"Here! Here!" Chris said as he grabs two cigars from his pocket." Take these. My last two."

"You are a lifesaver." Jason said to Chris. "Almost put a hex on the whole darn thing." Jason said to Guy as they heads and climbs to the Agile Fighter and everyone starts clearing the room and helping Jason and Guy get onboard the ship.

Once Jason and Guy gets inside the ship and strapped into their seats. Guy turns on his laptop and logs in.

Meanwhile, back outside, Dean has just turn on his X-02 Wyvern, glad to be reunited with his squadron. He gaves a thumbs up to a mechanic. He then presses a button, which the onboard computer says...

"Missile, launch."

"Oh crap! What-What did I hit?" Dean said as he press another button and aborts a missile launch, averting a disaster. "I pick the heck of a day to return to the military."

Dean then sees his children Justin, Samuel, and Emma. He salutes them, which Justin smiles, Samuel salutes back, and Emma waves back.

Back at the Agile Fighter room, Amber, Danny, Claudia, Chris and other personnel watch from an observation room. Inside the ship, Jason pulls out the cigars, shows one to Guy before saying...

"This is our victory dance. Not until the fat lady sings."

"Oh! Yes. Okay." Guy said as he grabs the cigar.

"This is important."

"Mm. Fat lady. I gotcha."

Meanwhile, the scientists prepares the Agile Fighter's launch.

"Open launch tunnel." a scientist said on the intercom.

With that, a massive launch tunnel near the ceiling opens up, showing the pre-sunrise sky. At the same time, the clamps are remove from the ship, and the ships comes to life, shaking the pilots.

"Shaky, huh? Is it gonna do this the whole way?" Guy asked.

"Just make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their upright and locked position." Jason said.

"Yeah-Is it?"

After a safety ramp and the ship is in the position to go through the tunnel, Jason says...

"Let's rock 'n' roll."

Jason then calmly pushes the steering control sticks forward. However, instead of going forward, the Agile Fighter flies backwards, slamming into the safety ramp.

"Oops." Jason laughed.

"Oops? What does that mean? What do you mean-"

"Nah. I-I got it. Some jerk didn't put the..." Jason said as he flips a paper showing the control instructions upside down.

"I know what I mean when I say it. What do you mean saying 'oops' there?"

"What do you say we try that one again, huh?"

"Yes, yes. Yes, without the 'oops'. There's the...thataway."

Jason then pulls the control sticks back. This time, the Agile Fighter moves forward. Jason and Guy yell and cheers until the ship clears the tunnel.

"I have got to get me one of these!" Jason said.

Meanwhile, the Aces has finished strapping into their seats when William says.

"They're airborne!"

They look to see Jason and Guy's Agile Fighter climbing into the sky.

Meanwhile, Jason does a barrel rool to the ship as it climbs higher into the sky over Stonehenge.

"No-No. What was that? Don't do that." Guy said.

"Just trying to get a feel for the old girl, that's all." Jason said.

"Oh, no-no, don't. Leave her alone."

"Look! No hands."

"Jason!"

"Ha ha ha ha!'

The Agile Fighter is on its way to space. Meanwhile, Brian has put on his helmet before contact SkyEye.

"SkyEye, do you read me?"

"Roger, Mobius 1. Attention all aircraft, our primary target has shifted course." SkyEye said.

"What! Which way are they headed?" Andrew asked.

"I think our secret's out. They're headed straight for us. ETA 26 minutes." SkyEye replied.

Meanwhile, back at the Agile Fighter, Guy was groaning from the launch.

"Still with me over there?" Jason asked.

"What the heck was I thinking? I'm not an astronaut." Guy said.

Jason continues to look out the windows, the blue hue of the Earth's atmosphere being replaced by the blackness of space and see thousands of stars. For Jason, this is a dream come true. He always wanted to be a astronaunt, but was rejected. Now, he has finally gotten his dream come true.

"I've been waiting for this my whole life." Jason said.

The Agile Fighter continues to fly through the vastness of space, with the massive alien Mothership in sight. The Mothership looks different than the City Destroyers. It has a irregular dome on top, and two fin-like structures at the bottom of the ship. Jason couldn't believe what he was saying while Guy remain calm.

"Head straight for it." Guy said.

Guy then suddenly types something in his laptop, which causes the ship to pilot by itself.

"What the heck..." Jason said as he tries to regain control but Guy stops him.

"Don't touch them! No, no, don't! I was counting on this. They are bringing us in."

"When the heck was you gonna tell me?"

"Oops."

"We're going to have to work on our communication." Jason said as the Agile Fighter continues to head for the Mothership.

Back at Earth, a few miles from Stonehenge, thousands of aircraft from ISAF, Osean Yuktobanian, Erusean, Belkan, Ustian, Sapinese, Emmerian, and Aurelian units, including Mobius, Galm, Scarface, Razgriz, with Bartlett, Garuda, Windhover, Avalanche, Sky Kid, Stingray, and Pennant squadrons gets in formation. A City Destroyer is now in their sights.

"We have visual." Brian said.

"Do not engage, until we've confirmed the package has been delivered." SkyEye said.

"Roger." Brian said.

"Attention all Ustian aircraft, this is EagleEye, I'll monitor your positions during battle. Galm Team, you'll be the lead Ustian squadron." EagleEye said.

"Attention Kvant Squadron, this is Oka Nieba. I'll will monitor your postion since you're the only Yuke squadron present here." Oka Nieba said.

"Attention of Emmerian aircraft, this GhostEye, Garuda Team will be the lead Emmerian squadron in this mission." GhostEye said.

"This is Thunderhead. All Osean aircraft, Razgriz will be the lead Osean squadron. Me, along with Oka Nieba, will monitor Razgriz as well.

"Attention all aircraft, this is SkyEye, I will be the lead AWACS from the ground. I will track you all, despite nationality. And Mobius 1, Galm Team, Razgriz, Scarface and Garuda Team, the destruction of the alien invaders would be a nice birthday gift as well." SkyEye said.

"Heck of a birthday present there." William said.

The City Destroyer continues to slowly head towards Stonehenge and the oncoming aircraft.

Back at the underground tracking facility at Stonehenge. Claudia sees on the monitor that the City Destroyer is approaching Stonehenge and ask Bishop about some details.

"Major, what happens if that thing gets here... Before the virus is planted?" Claudia asked.

"Well, ma'am, this facility is buried deep in the ground. It should provide us some protection." Bishop replied.

"Great. What about the people outside?" Claudia asked.

That question got to Bishop. He looks at the same monitor and sees that the ship is heading to Stonehenge. He also realized that there are civilians still outside at the surface. He picks up the phone and says...

"Lieutentant, we got incoming."

 **That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	40. Chapter 39: Into the Mothership

**Here's chapter 39 everybody.**

Chapter 39: Into The Mothership.

Jason and Guy's approaches the massive alien Mothership. As they get closer, they see a triangular shape entrance, which leads to a long triangular tunnel. The Agile Fighter slowly goes through the entrance and flies in the tunnel. As they enter, Jason and Guy looks at the scenary. There lots of lights coming from the tunnel walls, and there were large structures up ahead. There was also a blue mist. As they go deeper into the ship, the mist thickens. Once they reached the other side of the tunnel and finally inside the Mothership, Jason and Guy couldn't believe their eyes.

"Oh my God." Guy whispered.

Looking at the surroundings, which is really 'alien', and the two pilots could barely see a thing since the blue mist gets thicker and thicker. They can barely see multiple bubbly towers, other agile fighters and huge medium size ships, which are believe to be troop transport ships. Suddenly, once they pass an alien tower, they finally see the command center. It's massive! Both Jason and Guy went wide-eyed.

"Look at that." Guy muttered.

As they get closer to the center, they see other medium size ships at the bottom, confirmed to be troop transports as Jason and Guy can see millions of alien troops enter those ships. A whole alien army! The aliens, in their biomechanical suit, look up to see the agile fighter approaching the center, shrieking, communicating with each other.

"There must be thousands of them, millions of them. What the heck are they doing?" Guy said.

"Looks like they're preparing an invasion." Jason replied. Guy looks at disbelief.

The Agile Fighter approaches the command center, which also serves some form of base for the the alien fighters. As they get closer to docking, they can see through the windows of some form of control room, the Alien Supreme Commander.

"Hey, I don't like this. This is stupid, they can see us!" Jason said nervously.

"Oh, no, no, no. This thing comes fully loaded. AM-FM radio, reclining bucket seats, and...power windows." Guy said as he flips a switchs, which causes two sets of doors to cover the windows, thereby making sure the alien can't see the inflitators.

Afterwards, the Agile Fighter finally docks, and a set of alien clamps secures the ship. After a second of silences, Guy starts typing into his laptop. Apparently, the alien communicatons is on his laptop thanks to the invader's technology, so Guy can somehow communicate with the aliens, translating to their language.

"Come on, baby. Come on, baby" Guy whispered.

Afterwards, Guy is online with the alien host.

"We're in." Guy said.

Guy immediately starts typing in his computer. Once he hits the ENTER key, the uploading of the virus begins. SkyEye is tracking it back at Earth.

"Sir, he's uploading the virus." GhostEye said to SkyEye.

"Mobius 1, the package is being delivered. Stand by to engage." SkyEye said as Brian and other pilots put on their oxygen masks and lower their visors.

"Roger." Mobius 1. Check left." Brian said as he and other pilots turns their planes to the left.

Back at Stonehenge, ground troops and Stonehenge turret operators are preparing their AA weapons. At the same time, base personel and Bishop heads to the civilians.

"Hey, listen up, we have an emergency situation. We need everyone to grab everything you can. Only what you can carry. We need you to get inside immediately!" Bishop said through the intercom to the civilians.

Back at the Mothership, the virus has been uploaded.

"The virus is in." Guy said.

At that moment, the alien's consoles, monitors and screens starts to flicker, making many aliens starting to shriek, seeing that their monitors are having mysterious problems.

"All we can do now is pray." Guy said.

 **That's the end of this chapter. Oh boy, here we go. We all know what the next chapter's gonna be! Please review! :D**


	41. Chapter 40: The Final Battle

**Here's it is everybody. The chapter that you've all been waiting for. Let you know, the ending will be differently than in the movie. Here's chapter 40 everybody.**

Chapter 40: The Final Battle.

GhostEye gives the thumbs up to SkyEye, notifing him that the virus has been uploaded.

"Delivery complete. Clear to engage." SkyEye said.

"Delivery complete. It's a go. It's a go." EagleEye said.

Brian heard SkyEye. He has a lock on the City Destroyer.

"Mobius 1, Fox Three." Brian said.

Brian fires a 4AAM long-range missile towards the ship. The missile is being tracked on radar.

"Gentlemen, this is it." SkyEye to his new AWACS friends, as they look closely as the missile approaches the ship.

"Come on. Come on. Come on." Brian said.

Suddenly the missile explodes, but unfortunately, the City Destroyer's defensive shield activates, preventing the missile from hitting the ship.

"God." Brian said.

"Dang it." Drake said.

"Virus ineffective. Disengage. Retreat immediately." SkyEye ordered.

"All aircraft, disengage. Rear flank, follow suit." Thunderhead said.

Everyone, including The Galm, Scarface, Razgriz, Garuda, Pennant, the other Emmerian ace squadrons, and other Mobius pilots starts to retreat and turn back. Brian however keep flying towards the City Destroyer.

"Hold on, Command. I want another shot at it." Brian said.

"Mobius 1, I strongly recommend you disengage." SkyEye said.

However, Brian this time ignores SkyEye before saying...

"Mobius 1. Fox Three."

Brian once again fires another 4AAM towards the City Destroyer. Brian, Donaldson and all the AWACS operators tracks the missile closely. The missile gets closer and closer until a miracle happens. The missile actually passes through the point where the shields would have been and the missiles slams into the ship's hull. A direct hit! Brian grins under his mask and visor. Everyone starts cheering for a short while.

"Direct hit!" Donaldson said.

"That's a hit. all aircraft, you're clear to engage!" SkyEye ordered.

"We're going in. All aircraft, take point." Brian said as the other planes gets back in formation.

"Cipher, Fox Two!" Drake said.

"Blaze, Fox Two!"

"Garuda 1, Fox Two!"

"Scarface 1, Fox Two!"

"Mobius 1, Fox Two!"

"Windhover, Fox Two!"

"Pennant 1, Fox Two!"

Every aircraft fires a missile. All the missiles hits the City Destroyer, causing explosions all over the ship and setting fires. Drake then notices smaller objects heading towards them. He realized what they are.

"Alien craft approaching!" Drake said.

At that moment, thousands of alien Agile Fighters are now firing their green plasma laser beams at the attacking aircraft.

"Evasive manuvers! Mobius 1 to squadron leaders, evasive manuvers!" Brian ordered.

Everyone starts breaking formation to avoid the alien's Agile Fighter laser beams, which they were able to shoot down a CFA-44 and a Harrier.

"Time to dive into fireworks!" Larry said.

"Let's give 'em hell!" Cipher said.

"Razgriz, break!" Thomas ordered.

"Break off, Scarface Squadron!" Andrew said.

"Prepare to engage!" Brian said.

Brian gets a radar lock on Agile Fighter and fires the missile. The missile heads for its target and destroys it! An alien kill!

"All right, Mobius 1, here we go!" Dean said before setting his sights on a Agile Fighter. "All right, I got you now! Pennant 1, Fox Two!"

"Mobius 4, engaged!"

"Edge, engaging!"

"Archer, engaging!"

"Avalanche, engaging!"

"Talisman, engaging!"

"Let the golden king smile upon us, Talisman!"

"Payback's a jerk, ain't it?" Dean asked.

The final battle has began!

Meanwhile, back at the Mothership. Jason and Guy has complete the first part of their.

"Okay, job's done. Let's go home." Guy said.

"Glady." Jason said.

As Jason tries to fly the Agile Fighter, he can't move it.

"What's up?"

"We're stuck."

"What?"

"It's not responding. It's stuck."

"Then try again."

Jason tries again, but it came the same results. Meanwhile, the alien supreme commander sees a Agile Fighter budging and emmitng sparks at the clamps. The alien taps on a console to check on that particular craft. After a few minutes, the alien click on the console, which causes the window's doors to open. Jason sees this.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing?"

"It's not me. They're overriding the system." Guy said before seeing that the windows are opening. "Oh...crap! Um...hide." Guy said as he and Jason gets out of their seats to hide so that the alien supreme commander can't see them.

Back at Earth, near Stonehenge, the battle has began, as aircraft and alien ships are engaging each other in a massive dogfight around the City Destroyer, as it slowly approaches Stonehenge. Drake was engaging a group of craft.

"Cipher, Fox Two!"

Drake shoots a\two missiles one destroying one craft and the another destroying the other. Drake then goes full thottle and fires his 4AAMs and destroys four alien craft head on.

"Just like the good time, huh, buddy?" Larry asked.

"You said it! PJ, look after us." Drake said.

Meanwhile, Thomas was grinning, now this was more like it!

"I have a lock...Fox Three!" Thomas said as he fires 6AAM missiles at a group of alien craft, destroying them all.

"That's more like it. Get 'em Kid!" Bartlett said.

"Captain Chopper, if you're here, please look after us." Grimm said.

"How would Chopper fly in this battle?" Blaze said.

"I don't about you guys, but how bout the enemy ace pilots that we shot down before? How would they fly in this battle?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about Yellow 13 since today's been 11 years since I shot him down over Farbanti." Brian said.

"Yes." Blaze replied.

"I thought so." Grimm said.

Meanwhile, the Garuda Team were flying together. The two Emmerian aces were doing great shooting down the Agile Fighters while at some times, shooting missiles at the City Destroyer's hull. But in some cases, William needs help from his allies.

"Allied attack!" William ordered.

"Windhover here, roger that. Target confirmed. Supporting Garuda Team's attack." Windhover said.

"Blue Max, initiating attack." Blue Max said.

"Target confirmed. Shifting to attack support role." Serac said.

"This is Sky Kid. Here goes." Sky Kid said.

"This is Blizzard. Backing up Garuda Team." Blizzard said.

"Target acquired. Commencing attack support." Avalanche said.

"Roger that. Saker launching an attack." Saker said.

"Supporting Garuda Team's attack. I'm breaking off boys." Lanner said.

"Bandit sighted. Shifting to attack role." Red Baron said.

Meanwhile, the Scarface Squadron was also destroying the invaders. The three Flanker pilots were using their 6AAMs to their advantage.

"This is Phoenix, I just bagged another one!" Andrew said.

"This is Slash. I got one on my tail!" John said.

"Edge, Fox Three!" Nagase of Scarface said.

The 6AAM managed to get the Agile Fighter that was after Slash.

"Thanks, Edge." John said.

A group of Erusean pilots against the invaders.

"This is Black 9, he's on my tail!" an Erusean pilot said.

"Victory here will come at a high price!" another Erusean pilot said.

"I got you! You ain't getting away!" another Erusean pilot said.

"Blue 2, bagged one." another Erusean pilot said.

"Good job!"

The battle became more intense as both the aliens and human forces were shooting each other down.

"Sorry guys, gotta bail out!" A Emmerian pilot said.

"Kvant , Fox Two" A Yuke pilot said.

"Mobius 5, incoming enemy!" Mobius 8 said.

"This is Mobius 2, bandit is down." Mobius 2 said.

"Let's just get this over with." A Emmerian pilot said.

"Throw him off. Break hard!" Another Emmerian pilot said.

"I won't let them eliminate mankind. All units, we can't leave until all enemy alien craft are shot down." A Belkan pilot said.

"We're making one pass at a time. Fly hard, shoot straight." Another Belkan pilot said.

"Taking these aliens out ought to pretty up my kill score." A Ustian pilot said.

"They're not here to keep us at bay. This is kill or be killed." Another Ustian pilot said.

"This is the perfect chance to improve our battle record. Let's go." a Yuke pilot said.

"Darn, Voskhod 4 didn't last a minute against them!" another Yuke pilot said.

"Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! This is Red 9! I have no control! Ejecting!" a Erusean pilot said.

"Viper 7, Fox Two!" a ISAF piot said.

Stingray Squadron were bombing the top of the City Destroyer and using the famous GAU-8 Avenger rotary cannon.

"Time to introduce these aliens to our BRRRRTTT machine!" Whipray said.

"You got that right!" Sawfish said.

The A-10 pilots started firing their missiles and their cannon, making the famous BRT noise, destroying alien attackers and droping bombs on the top of the alien craft.

"Launching missile! Time to dance with the devil, alien invader!" Stingray said.

Meanwhile, pilots are gonna need help from Stonehenge.

"Requesting backup. Shoot them all down." an ISAF pilot said.

Meanwhile, operators of Stonehenge are aim their turrets at the City Destroyer.

"Roger that. Commencing bombardment. Allies, fly clear." a Stonehenge operator said.

"Attention all aircraft, incoming from Stonehenge." SkyEye said.

"Drop below 2,000 feet, SkyEye?" Brian asked.

"Yes, but you'll have to get below that attitude if you or other aircraft are inside the blast zones. Those zones will be displayed on your radar." SkyEye said.

Stonehenge starts firing at the City Destroyer, doing some serious damage to the hull, as well as shooting down Agile Fighters in the process. However, it will cost the turrets. At the base next to Stonehenge, civilians are running for their lives as a Agile Fighter squadron is approaching the facility with deadly intentions. Bishop, Amber and Claudia were among those running for their lives. The Agile Fighters starts firing their green plasma laser beams at Stonehenge ruthlessly. At the base, the aliens destroyed RVs, vehicles, and any AA guns and SAM positions that were firing back, setting of explosions. At the circle, the aliens fired at the turrets, dismantling some of the cannons, also setting of explosions. The cannons were still putting up a fight, shooting at the apporoaching City Destroyer and near by Agile Fighters.

"Protect the S.T.N." a Erusean pilot said.

"Just keep shooting!" a Stonehenge operator said.

"Keep up that barrage." Mobius 8 said.

Meanwhile, back at the air battle, everything was getting intense. A Agile Fighter had managed to shoot down a Belkan MiG-29, however, an Emmerian CFA-44 shot that fighter down thanks to its EML railgun weapon. A pair of Osean ADF-01 Falkens fired their TLS laser weapons at the hull, damaging it, or shot down the alien craft. ADFX-01 Morgans fired MPBMs at the huge ship, and the explosions rip out large pieces at the hull. Despite the intense damage, the City Destroyer is still continuing to approach Stonehenge. A Emmerian CFA-44 fired a missile at the City Destroyer before being chased by an alien craft. A Ustian Morgan fired a MPBM at the same time before another Ustian Morgan, an ISAF X-02 Wyvern, and an Osean Falken approach the ship.

"Domino 7, Fox Two." the Osean pilot said.

"Pennant 5, Fox Two." an ISAF pilot said.

"Savage 10, launching burst missile!" an Ustian pilot said.

All three pilots fired their weapons. The missiles hit the hull before the MPBM sets of a massive explosion, causing damaged to the hull and destroyed alien craft that were in the range of the explosion. The ship is now nearing its target. The AWACS are now knowing that the battle is now starting to no longer turn in their favor.

"We're running out of missiles, sir. We're not causing enough damage. It's settling directly ove rus." GhostEye said.

The City Destroyer is settling over Stonehenge, as the facility is in ruins and burning, and most of the turrets are disabled. Two Su-27s from Yuktobania's Kvant Squadron were chasing a Agile Fighter fron underneath the ships. As soon as they passed the facility's jammer system, the ship's panel doors at the middle of the ship starts to open revealing a familiar blueist-greenist light over the jamming facility in the middle of the Stonehenge circle. SkyEye knew what was happening.

"Attention all aircraft. The invaders are preparing to fire their primary weapon!" SkyEye said.

"Then let's take it out before it takes us out." Brian said as he breaks right with an ISAF F-16C and an Belkan Su-35.

The three pilots reached the underside of the ship, seeing the panels opening.

"Target at 12 o' clock." Brian said.

The battle under the ship was more intense. Lots of aircraft and alien craft, along with plasma lasers were everywhere on the way to the alien laser weapon.

"My God, they're everywhere." an ISAF pilot said.

"Viper 2, bandit on our tail! They're locked on!" Brian said.

"I see 'em!" the ISAF pilot said before his F-16 gets hit by the laser beam killing him.

"All right, squadron leaders, I want weapons check." Oka Nieba said.

"Mobius 1, this is Donaldson. You're outta time! You've gotta disable it now!" Donaldson said.

Meanwhile, the ship's weapon is starting to open up. Brian gets into firing range.

"I'm in range. Locking on. Mobius 1, Fox Two!" Brian said before firing a sidewinder.

Brian's missile heads for the alien weapon. Everyone watched their monitors closely, hoping the missile will hit the target. After a few seconds, the missile didn't hit its target. Instead, it hit one of the large door panels.

"That is a negative impact. That is an N.I. Negative impact. I'm out of missiles, but have one SP weapon left. Saving it." Brian said before turning his attention to the Belkan Su-35 pilot. "Buzzard 2!"

"I'm on it!" the Belkan pilot said.

Before Buzzard 2 can get a lock on, an Agile Fighter fired at him and killed him instantly. Brian moved before the alien craft can collide with him.

"Dang!" Brian muttered.

Suddenly, Drake, Larry, Andrew, Thomas, William and Marcus gets in formation with Brian.

"What's the situation?" Drake asked.

"That is the situation." Brian said pointing at the alien laser weapon. "If the invaders fires that weapon, we lose and it will be the end for us."

"GhostEye, you think that weapon can be destroyed with a single missile it?" William asked.

"We all study some footage that were capture before their initial attack. Looks like its gonna take more than one missile hit to disabled it." GhostEye said.

"And we can't hit it minute after minute." Andrew said.

"I got it! Blaze to SkyEye, I have an idea." Thomas said.

"Go ahead." SkyEye said.

"With one more aircraft with us, we should be able to hit that weapon with our missiles, but the missiles need to hit it simultaneously." Thomas said.

"You can?" SkyEye said.

"Just like destroying the Yuktonbanian radar network during Operation Fork Dance, right Captain?" Archer asked.

"Yes." Thomas said.

"Let's do it!" Brian said.

You're all out of time! Get your butts out of there!" Donaldson said.

"We're not done yet!" Larry said.

"Get as far away as you can!" Donaldson said.

"Doesn't anyone have one SP weapon left?" Brian asked.

"Sorry I'm late, Mobius 1!" Dean said as his X-02 flew pass the Aces. ""Kinda got hung up back there."

"Pilot, you armed?" Brian asked.

"Armed and ready, sir. I'm packin'." Dean replied.

All AWACS operators were confused on who this guy is.

"Who is that guy?" Thunderhead asked.

"Put him on speaker." SkyEye ordered.

"Pilot, identify yourself." Bishop asked.

"It's me. Dean Allen, sir. I told you I wouldn't let you down. Just keep those guys off me for a few more seconds, will ya? Dean said.

"Okay, Mobius 1, Phoenix, Cipher, Pixy, Blaze, Talisman and Shamrock, until you separate and position youselves, take flanking positions. I want you all to look after this guy until he joins you all." Oka Nieba said.

"All right, boys, let's give Mr. Allen some cover. Gentlemen...let's plow the road!" Brian said.

Brian, Drake, Larry, Andrew, Thomas, William, Marcus and Dean started firing their machine guns, destroying a few Agile Fighters that were trying to go after them.

"All right, Aces. Let's split up and position ourselves around the weapon and in front of the panel openings. All other aircraft at the underside of the ship, clear out and lure the alien fighters away from us." Brian said.

The eight pilots split up. all facing in each side of the weapon, so that their missiles can pass through the openings of the panels and straight for the laser weapon. Minutes pass by and the aliens are starting the process of charging the weapon. The bright blueist-greenist light starts appearing in the middle of the open ship while eight triangle tip structures started moving towards the light, but the process is slower thanks to the virus.

"I got a lock." Brian said.

"Locked on!" Drake said.

"Locked on." Larry said.

"I got tone." Andrew said.

"Radar lock!" Thomas said.

"Target lock." William said.

"Locked on!" Marcus said.

"Locked on." Dean said.

The laser beam is shot to the jammer, but the charging process is not complete yet. The lights flickered in the operations room.

"Now!" Thomas said.

"Fox Three!" the eight pilots said.

The eight missiles heads for the laser weapon. The light gets brighter as the The eight moving structures move closer to the weapon.

"Go to hell, alien jerks!" Drake said.

Suddenly, the eight missiles pass through the openings and impacted their target simultaneously, just as the weapon was about to release the laser pulse. Because of this, it has cause the weapon to explode in a massive fireball, ripping pieces of the hull out and starts a firestorm inside the ship, causing more explosions, ripping the City Destroyer apart. The alien City Destroyer has been shot down!

"We did it! Blaze, your plan worked! We freaking did it!" Brian cheered.

Everyone starts to cheer as they receive the news.

"YEAH!" all AWACS operators, commanders, personnel, Bishop, and other soldiers cheered.

"YEAH! ALL RIGHT!" Donaldson cheered.

The Aces goes full throttle to clear the ship, as more large explosions tore the craft apart, which debris almost hit any aircraft. Afterwards, the Aces clears themselves out of the underside of the burning City Destroyer as it starts drifting away from Stonhenge and starts crashing to the desert, causing large explosions. Some other pilots starts cheering and fly in formation while others takes care of any remaining alien Agile Fighters.

"Now we know how to take them out, Donaldson. Spread the word."

"Get on the wire to every squadron around the world. Tell 'em how to bring those sons of guns down." Donaldson said as Morse code operators starts sending messages to other military forces on how to bring the alien ships down.

 **And that's the end of this great chapter. Since the Aces were able to deal the final blow to the respective superweapons that they faced. Why not to a 15-mile wide spaceship together at the same time, and with a new Ace pilot? I tried to make it longer but ran out of ideas. Anyway, please review :)**


	42. Chapter 41: V2

**Here's the other great chapter. Well aliens, you show us humans your weapon of mass destruction, a laser, now here's our weapon of mass destruction, the nuclear bomb. Here's chapter 41 everybody!**

Chapter 41: V2.

Back at the massive alien Mothership, three alien Agile Fighter, position themselves behind the on docked Agile Fighter where Jason and Guy are currently hiding from the Alien Supreme Commander.

"What do you think?" Jason asked.

"Checkmate." Guy replied.

Jason sit in silence before looking at his victory dance cigar. Guy then grab his and looks at it while Jason puts his on his mouth.

"Wow, it's funny. I always thought that things like these would kill me." Guy chuckled.

Jason chuckles back as he lights up his lighter and lights his cigar before lighting up Guys.

"Thank you." Guy said before blowing smoke.

"It's been a pleasure." Jason said.

"Jason, you, too." Guy said as the two shook hands.

"There's only one thing left to do."

"Ready?"

"Yes, sir."

With that, Guy heads fot his laptop and types in to prepare the launch of the V2 warhead, before Jason and himself reveal themselves to the Alien Supreme Commander, getting its attention.

"Hey! All right!"

"Hey, hey!"

"Look at us! Take a look at the Earthlings. Known as Humans. Good-bye!"

"Y'all take care, all right? Nothin' but love for ya. Nothin' but love for ya."

The Alien Supreme Commander looks at the two. the alien is stunned to see that the two creatures of this so-called human race, that they were suppose to destroy, has somehow was able to fly one of its kind's fighters into the Mothership. This has never happen to its kind's lifetime or history of destroying alien civilizations. Now, these human creatures, has now inflitrated their ship.

Meanwhile, Jason press the LOCK button on the firing mechanism and it shows the countdown clock of 30 seconds and the launch button.

"Do you think they have any clue what's about to happen to 'em?" Jason asked.

"Oh, not a chance in hell." Guy said before taughting the alien by saying... "Good night."

In the control room, the alien sees its monitors and screens starting to flicker uncontrollably. When the alien commader looks at one of the screen, the screen suddenly shows a picture of the Grim Reaper, laughing in a demon's voice. The alien flinch back at this before Jason says...

"Peace!"

Suddenly, Jason launches the small tactical nuclear missile containing the powerful Belkan V2 warhead. The missile flies straight towards the alien commander's control room. The alien shriek before the missile impacts the glass windows, kills it, and continue straight through the command center until it smashes into a wall, coming to a complete stop and kills another alien as well as knocking down another. Meanwhile, the alien clamps has somehow lossened Jason and Guy's Agile Fighter and it goes for a plunge.

"We're loose. Can you get us out of here in 30 seconds?" Guy asked as he straps himself.

"I ain't heard no fat lady!" Jason said as he gets back to his seat and straps himself.

"Forget the fat lady. You're obssessed with the fat lady. Drive us outta here." Guy said.

Jason pulls back the control sticks and starts flying and turning the Agile Fighter. As Jason starts flying it to escape, the three other Agile Fighters that position themselves behind them earlier started firing their green plasma laser beams, but misses it.

"Ohh! They're chasing us." Guy said.

"Oh, really? You think?" Jason said annoyed.

Jason flies the Agile Fighter around the bubbly towers, as the aliens continue to chase them and fires at them. The plasma beams miss and some of them hits the towers, setting off explosions, which also shutters Jason and Guy.

"Oh, that was a hit. I took a hit. I took a hit." Guy said panicking.

"We're not hit! We're not hit! Stop side-seat driving." Jason shouted.

Guy looks at the countdown clock.

 _24...23..._

Guy looks back out the window.

"Left, left." Guy pointed before seeing the long triangular tunnel exit. "Tunnel, tunnel. Exit, exit. Left!"

"Where the heck do you think I'm going?!" Jason yelled.

"Okay, okay, we-we-we're, uh..."

Jason flies the craft through the long triangular tunnel that will lead them to the outside while the aliens continue to fire at them and missing them. While flying through the tunnel, Jason harmlessly pass through six medium size alien troop transport ships, which were heading to the exit, so that the alien troops can head for Earth and start their ground invasion. After passing the troop transports, Guy noticed the walls around the triangle exit getting smaller and smaller.

"Uh-oh, they're closing up on us. Is that closing?" Guy said.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Jason yelled.

The exit gets smaller and smaller.

"Must go faster. Must go faster. Must go faster. Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!" Guy said.

"AAAAAAHH!" Jason yelled.

Jason yelled until he was able to fly the craft through the exit in the nick of time before the doors would shut the exit complete. The three alien fighters that were chasing them crashed through those same doors, killing the alien pilots.

"AAH! Elvis has left the building!" Jason yelled.

"Ohh, thank you very much. Ohh! I love you, man." Guy said before looking back at the countdown clock.

 _10...9..._

Back at the command center inside the Mothership, the missile that has the V2 warhead was laying to rest at the wall of another control room, showing the Belkan flag. The end was still spewing flames and it has also set of sparks around it as well as laying on a dead alien. One alien sends a distress signal to warn other alien fleets of their kind in the universe about this human race while another Alien Supreme Commander got back up after getting knocked down by the missile. The alien looks at it, seeing a display panel showing the countdown clock and stares at it.

 _5...4...3...2...1...0_

 _ **BOOM!**_

The Belkan V2 unleashes its massive power and explodes the Mothership in a massive explosion, killing the whole alien civilization inside and sending smaller pieces of the ship in all directions. The blast and pieces heads straight for Guy and Jason's craft. Guy and Jason hears a faint rumble, knowing that the V2 exploded. After a few seconds, the piece passes them before they and their ship starts shaking violently as their ship is now caught in the blast of the powerful V2.

 **That's the end of this chapter. Well the aliens got what came to them. They pick the wrong race to mess with. Anyway, please review.**


	43. Chapter 42: Victory

**Well this is it. The final chapter. This story will start the beginning of a new Ace Combat Independence Day crossover series. Strangereal-ID4. Here's the final chapter.**

Chapter 42: Victory.

Back at Stonehenge, ground personnel and soldiers starts cheering as they approach the pilots and the Aces, Dean with them, who has landed their craft.

At the country of Jabari, a small group of tribesmen starts cheering as they see a City Destroyer burning in the distance.

At Vitoze, the Emmerian people cheers as they see a City Destroyer burning.

In Estovakia, Estovakian people cheers at the burning City Destroyer while Estovakian craft starts flying in formation.

At Area B7R, Osean, Ustian, and Belkan aircraft flew in formation together near a burning City Destroyer.

At the Aurelian capital of Griswall, the Aurelian people gather on room tops of buildings cheer at the burning City Destroyer and Aurelian aircraft in formation, with Gaiuss Tower standing proudly at the capital.

Back at Stonehenge, the civilians that were taking shelter in the underground facility starts cheering and applauing the Aces, Dean, and other pilots. The Aces and Dean eventually reach the operations room where all AWACS operators, the leaders, and commanders were waiting for them.

They're going down all over the world, Fenton. We got 'em beat." Donaldson said to Brian.

"How about our two delivery boys? Any word from them?" Brian said as Chris, Claudia and Amber came.

"We lost contact with Captian Gates and Snake Pit nearly 20 minutes ago.

Everyone was in silence, with Claudia and Amber worried. The silence ended when a beeping sound came on radar.

"Hold it! Hold on, sir. I've got soemthing on radar." SkyEye said.

A few minutes later, everyone was on hum vees where they see something burning and two figures. It was Jason and Guy. They made it back from the Mothership! Everyon started smiling and Jason and Guy fist pumping each other. Their wives run towards them before the others catch up. Donaldson salutes Jason and Jason salutes back, but before handing Amber his cigar.

"Sorry, sir." Jason said.

"Good job." Donaldson said.

"Thank you." Jason said.

"Well done, Captain." Brian said saluting Jason.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Jason said saluting back.

Brian approaches Guy.

"Snake Pit...not bad." Brian said before shaking hands.

"Thank you, Colonel Fenton." Guy said.

Everybody starts looking at the City Destroyer as well as the sky as pieces of the Mothership were reentering the atmosphere.

"Didn't I promise you fireworks?" Jason asked Daniel.

"Yeah." Daniel said as he smiles.

 **And that's the end of this story. I hope you all like it like I did. There will be a epilogue and a teaser. Please review.**


	44. Epilogue: Debriefing

Epilogue: Debriefing.

Everyone was in the briefing room so that everyone can be debriefed by Donaldson.

"The alien invaders has been destroyed. The Invasion of Earth, or the War of 2016, as some would call it, has finally come to a close. But the turmoil left in the world's countries and its people runs deep. We, the human race, have won. This will mark the beginning where the world's nation will unite and humanity as well united. And with the destruction of the invaders, this will give us the opportunity to recover any of their technology and use it to built stronger militaries, and strengthen our planet. However, it will take years for us to recover from this invasion. We will rebuild our cities as they were before and will rebuild our governments and militaries. Eventually, another alien invasion could happen again someday. When that time comes, we may need to call upon your help again. You'll fly in our blue skies again. To all of you pilots, we would like to say, thank you. We owe all of this to you." Donaldson said.

"And it's not a matter of IF the aliens return, it's a matter of when." Brian said.


	45. Teaser

At the darkness of outer space, a large planet-size alien ship is slowing moving towards the direction of the solar system as it heads towards a planet where an alien fleet was lost there, and it will take 20 years to reach this planet.


	46. Aces Names and Info

**Here are the Aces official names in my series. You will see or hear them in the upcoming sequel ACE COMBAT: RESURGENCE as well as the Strangereal-ID4 timeline.**

Mobius 1.

Name: Brian Fenton

Nickname(s): The Grim Reaper, The Ribbon Fighter, Ribbon.

Nationality: Republic of Delarus.

Affilation(s): Independent State Allied Forces, 118th Tactical Fighter Squadron 'Mobius', Earth Space Defense Force.

Rank: Colonel.

Aircraft: F-22 Raptor, H-8 Global Defender Hybird Fighter

Friends: Amanda Manson, AJ Foley, Mobius Squadron, AWACS SkyEye, Edward Donaldson, Michelle Donaldson (Deceased), Drake 'Cipher' Cross, Larry 'Pixy' Foulke, Andrew 'Scarface 1' Bertz, Kei 'Edge' Nagase, John 'Slash' Herbert, Thomas 'Blaze' Collins, Kei 'Edge' Nagase, Marcus 'Swordsman' Snow, Hans 'Archer Grimm, AWACS Thunderhead, AWACS Oka Neiba, William 'Talisman' Oxley, Marcus 'Shamrock' Lampert, AWACS GhostEye, Guy 'Snake Pit' Stewart, Daniel 'Windhover' Pollini, Lanner, Saker, Freddie 'Avalanche' Durand, Blizzard, Serac, Stephen 'Sky Kid' McCarthy, Red Baron, Blue Max, Justin 'Stingray' Suzuki, Whipray, Sawfish, Jack 'Heartbreak One' Bartlett, Christopher Stewart, Claudia Stewart, Dean Allen, Jason Gates, Amber Gates, Howard Bishop.

Enemies: High School A-Listers, Dave 'Yellow 13' Jordan, Yellow 4, Yellow Squadron, Aliens.

Love interests: Amanda Manson (Wife/ Amanda Fenton).

Parents: George Fenton (Deceased), Dolores Fenton (Deceased).

Siblings: Katherine 'Kathy' Fenton (Deceased), Summer Fenton (Deceased)

Age: 38(2016) 28(2006) 27(2005) 26(2004)

Hair color: Brown.

Eye color: Brown.

Gender: Male.

...

Cipher.

Name: Drake Cross

Nickname(s): The Demon Lord of the Round Table.

Nationality: Osean Federation/ Republic of Ustio.

Affiliation(s): Ustio Air Force, 66th Air Force Unit, 6th Air Division 'Galm', Earth Space Defense Force.

Rank: Colonel.

Aircraft: F-15C Eagle.

Friends: Candice Johnson, Larry 'Pixy' Foulke, Patrick James 'PJ' Beckett (Deceased), Andrew 'Scarface 1' Bertz, Kei 'Edge' Nagase, John 'Slash' Herbert, Brian 'Mobius 1' Fenton, Mobius Squadron, AWACS SkyEye, Edward Donaldson, , Thomas 'Blaze' Collins, Kei 'Edge' Nagase, Marcus 'Swordsman' Snow, Hans 'Archer Grimm, AWACS Thunderhead, AWACS Oka Neiba, William 'Talisman' Oxley, Marcus 'Shamrock' Lampert, AWACS GhostEye, Guy 'Snake Pit' Stewart, Daniel 'Windhover' Pollini, Lanner, Saker, Freddie 'Avalanche' Durand, Blizzard, Serac, Stephen 'Sky Kid' McCarthy, Red Baron, Blue Max, Justin 'Stingray' Suzuki, Whipray, Sawfish, Jack 'Heartbreak One' Bartlett, Christopher Stewart, Claudia Stewart, Dean Allen, Jason Gates, Amber Gates, Howard Bishop. William Forrest.

Enemies: High School A-Listers, Rot Team, Grun Team, Indigo Team, Gelb Team, Schwarze Team, Schnee Team, Silber Team, A World With No Boundaries, Espada Team, Sorcercer Team, Gault Team, Lorenz Riedel, Wizard Team, Larry 'Pixy' Foulke (Formerly), Aliens.

Love Interest: Candice Johnson (Wife/ Candice Cross)

Parents: Aaron Cross, Debbie Cross

Siblings: Natalie Cross.

Age: 49(2016) 28(1995)

Hair color: Black.

Eye color: Blue

Gender: Male.

...

Scarface 1.

Name: Andrew Bertz.

Nickname(s): Scarface 1, Scarface One, Phoenix, Firebird.

Nationality: Federation of Central Usea.

Affiliation(s): Usean Allied Forces (Formerly), Special Tactical Fighter Squadron 'Scarface', Independent State Allied Forces (2016), Earth Space Defense Force.

Rank: Colonel.

Aircraft: Su-35.

Friends: Desiree Carter, Ulrich Olsen, , Kei 'Edge' Nagase, John 'Slash' Herbert, Dean Allen, Drake 'Cipher' Cross, Larry 'Pixy' Foulke, Brian 'Mobius 1' Fenton, Mobius Squadron, AWACS SkyEye, Edward Donaldson, Thomas 'Blaze' Collins, Kei 'Edge' Nagase, Marcus 'Swordsman' Snow, Hans 'Archer Grimm, AWACS Thunderhead, AWACS Oka Neiba, William 'Talisman' Oxley, Marcus 'Shamrock' Lampert, AWACS GhostEye, Guy 'Snake Pit' Stewart, Daniel 'Windhover' Pollini, Lanner, Saker, Freddie 'Avalanche' Durand, Blizzard, Serac, Stephen 'Sky Kid' McCarthy, Red Baron, Blue Max, Justin 'Stingray' Suzuki, Whipray, Sawfish, Jack 'Heartbreak One' Bartlett, Christopher Stewart, Claudia Stewart, Jason Gates, Amber Gates, Howard Bishop.

Enemies, Lancer Squsdron, Beast Squadron, Coccoon Squadron, Albireo Squadron, ZOE. Aliens.

Love Interest: Desiree Carter (Wife/ Desiree Bertz)

Age: 45(2016) 27(1998)

Parents: Abram Bertz, Wilma Bertz

Siblings: Michelle Bertz.

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Grey.

Gender: Male.

...

Blaze.

Name: Thomas Collins

Nickname(s): Blaze, Kid.

Nationality: Osean Federation.

Affiliation(s): Osean Air Defense Force, 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron 'Wardog' (Formerly), OFS Kestrel (Formerly), Razgriz Air Command Squadron, Earth Space Defense Force.

Rank: Lieutentant Colonel.

Aircraft: F-14A Tomcat, H-8 Global Defender Hybird Fighter.

Friends: Victoria Evans, Kei 'Edge' Nagase, Alvin H. 'Chopper' Davenport (Deceased), Marcus 'Swordsman' Snow, Hans 'Archer Grimm, Jack 'Heartbreak One' Bartlett, Wolfgang Buchner, AWACS Thunderhead, AWACS Oka Neiba, Vincent Harling, Seryozha Viktrovich Nikanor, Nicholas A. Andersen, Albert Genette, Robert Wilford, Drake 'Cipher' Cross, Larry 'Pixy' Foulke, Andrew 'Scarface 1' Bertz, Kei 'Edge' Nagase, John 'Slash' Herbert, Brian 'Mobius 1' Fenton, Mobius Squadron, AWACS SkyEye, Edward Donaldson, William 'Talisman' Oxley, Marcus 'Shamrock' Lampert, AWACS GhostEye, Guy 'Snake Pit' Stewart, Daniel 'Windhover' Pollini, Lanner, Saker, Freddie 'Avalanche' Durand, Blizzard, Serac, Stephen 'Sky Kid' McCarthy, Red Baron, Blue Max, Justin 'Stingray' Suzuki, Whipray, Sawfish, Christopher Stewart, Claudia Stewart, Dean Allen, Jason Gates, Amber Gates, Howard Bishop. William Forrest.

Enemies: Allen C. Hamilton, Ashley Bernitz, Michael Heimeroth, Grabacr Squadron, Ofnir Squadron, Belkan Grey Men, Aliens.

Love Interest: Victora Evans. (Current girlfriend.)

Parents: Alec Collins (Deceased), Alice Collins

Siblings: Kimberly Collins, Brandon Collins.

Age: 33(2016) 27(2010)

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Brown.

Gender: Male.

...

Talisman.

Name: William Oxley

Nickname(s): None.

Nationality: Republic of Emmeria.

Affiliation(s): Republic of Emmeria Air Force, 28th Tactical Fighter Squadron 'Garuda', Earth Space Defense Force.

Rank: Captain.

Aircraft: F-15E Strike Eagle, H-8 Global Defender Hybird Fighter.

Friends: Stephanie Rogers, Marcus 'Shamrock' Lampert, AWACS GhostEye, Guy 'Snake Pit' Stewart, Daniel 'Windhover' Pollini, Lanner, Saker, Freddie 'Avalanche' Durand, Blizzard, Serac, Stephen 'Sky Kid' McCarthy, Red Baron, Blue Max, Justin 'Stingray' Suzuki, Whipray, Sawfish, Richard 'Yellow Jacket' Lee, Bird Eater, Swallowtail, Wayne 'Hammerhead' O'Neill, Hound Shark, Dusky Shark, Kenneth Ford, Alan Buckman, Andrew Gallagher, Ed Alverez, Jose Cesar Torres, Anthony Doyle, Ralph Walsh, Bobby Fitzgerald, Gary Campbell, Barracuda Armored Battalion, Dragon Busters Battalion, Gavial Tank Battalion, Grizzly Tank Battalion, Grobda Tank Company, Quox Armored Battalion, Sherpa Signal Battalion, Steel Gunners Battalion, Warlock Separate Battalion, Louis McKnight, Donnie Hobsbawm, Melissa Herman, Matilda Herman, Angelo Grezzi, Drake 'Cipher' Cross, Larry 'Pixy' Foulke, Andrew 'Scarface 1' Bertz, Kei 'Edge' Nagase, John 'Slash' Herbert, Thomas 'Blaze' Collins, Kei 'Edge' Nagase, Marcus 'Swordsman' Snow, Hans 'Archer Grimm, AWACS Thunderhead, AWACS Oka Neiba, Jack 'Heartbreak One' Bartlett, Christopher Stewart, Claudia Stewart, Dean Allen, Jason Gates, Amber Gates, Howard Bishop.

Enemies: Victor Voychek (Fomerly), Toscha Mijasik (Formerly), Ilya Pasternak (Deceased), Lorenz Riedel, Strigon Team, Aliens.

Love Interest: Stephanie Rogers. (Current girlfriend)

Parents: Calvin Oxley, Rachael Oxley

Siblings: David Oxley, Susan Oxley.

Age: 36(2016)

Hair color: Brown.

Eye color: Blue


End file.
